The Day After
by LilithIllyria
Summary: Quistis' world is turned upside down when she wakes up next to her husband after a night of drinking.
1. 1

An: Back again. Ok. Things are being changed. Why!? Because I need them to! I do not have rights to anything but the plot! I am trying to update and fix up my stories that are not finished. If I said they were complete I'm not touching them. The end!

Chapter one The Morning After

Quistis was in the wonderful state of being between sleep and being fully awake, that place where your eyes won't open and you're awake. Everything felt soft and conferring the down blankets and pillows, the only thing that didn't feel wonderful was the pounding headache in the back of Quistis' skull. Sighing she rolled over feeling the cool blanket caressed every inch of her naked body. Naked? Quistis shook it off. Wait. Down blankets? She didn't have down blankets those were not in her budget or in her room.

Now was the time to do one of two things; one, she could open her eyes, letting in the deadly rays of the sun, or two, feel around the bed to see what was around her. The second option sounded good given as she liked the state she was in. Extending her hand out Quistis patted the bed around her looking for something. Nothing, sheet, pillow, skin, sheet… wait. Skin? Dragging her hand back over to the spot she felt the tight muscled under velvety skin. Slowly, very slowly she opened her eyes trying not to be blinded by the sun, and whatever nude body might be next to her. There her cold cobalt blue eyes meet chocolate brown hair and very pale skin.

Slowly she raked her eyes over the body, taking in every inch of him as he was naked, like her, though she could only see his chest. What did she do last night? Could that be? No it couldn't be, cold it? Was it really Squall? Quistis sat up quickly when he stirred next to her rolling closer in his sleep. Clinging to the white blanket she forced herself to remember last night, trying to understand why she was naked with Squall in a bed that was not hers.

Ok. They had gone to Esthar for an anniversary, for something, they were staying in Squall's father's palace. Like he would ever call Laguna his father, Quistis thought off hand. It was the third year Seifer had come back to garden, and everyone was there celebrating. Seifer and Zell, had picked a club for them to go to that night as a group. Irvine was with Selphie, Zell had Seifer, and Squall was with Rinoa. No wait. Rinoa was visiting her father and was not with them, so Squall was alone that night. And Zell paid for drinks; all the drinks. He was complaining that Quistis had turned into a fish, and.. and… nothing.

"Quistis?" Looking down she found Squall next to her holding his head. "Ug. What happened?" Squall asked in a groggy voice. The brunet sounded like he had gravel in his throat.

"I.. I don't know." Quistis stuttered out as she watched Squall roll over to the bed side table. "What's there?" The blond wondered as she kept his eyes glued to the man naked next to her.

Looking threw papers Squall closed his eyes. "You don't want to know." Squall said as he handed over the papers. Quistis looked at the photos on top; it was them at the club and it looked like Selphie had the camera do to the fact that she was not in any photos. Five photos later they were at a chapel, like the ones that you find in Vegas, similar to the little white chapel. Quistis and Squall were at the head, Quistis with a bouquet of flowers and Squall with a stupid grin that alone was strange. Finally she gave up and looked at the photos and turned to the large paper in the back. Gasping in shock she dropped it as if it burned her hands. "We're married." Quistis all but squeaked as she looked over at Squall.

Gathering the dropped papers and photos Squall placed them back on the table as he slid out of bed. Quistis quickly dove under the blanket still very embarrassed about being naked with Squall. They may have slept together but she was not going to see him naked like this. A few seconds of finding his cloths Squall placed himself behind Quistis on the bed. Gently he reached out and placed a hand on her back, but her sudden tenseness made him pull back. Shaking his head he left the room and walked next door to his. Married? He was married, to Quistis? What did go on last night?

Feeling rather dirty and odd he walked into the bathroom wanting to clean up and feel clean. Turning on the water he stripped down as he waited for it to heat up. Right before he stepped into the tub he froze. "She.. She was my first." Shock held him as he just came to realize that Quistis was the first woman he had ever slept with. It wasn't too bad of a thought; Quistis was a rather nice looking woman.

Letting the lukewarm water hit his body Squall closed his eyes. "Was I her first? What is Rinoa going to say. What is Cid going to say?" Squall heaved a sigh, and finished his shower. It took everything he had to force his thoughts out of his head. Once out he threw on a pair of boxers and crashed on his bed. It was one of the only times Squall wore boxers. Slowly his mind drifted off and sleep took hold of him.

Only a few hours later did a loud pounding wake Squall from his sleep. Trudging to the door Squall threw it open. There stood Selphie with a rather concern look on her face. "Yeah?" The brunet asked as he watched the girl.

"Can.. Hey! I didn't know you slept in boxers. I thought you'd be more of a commando guy." Selphie chipped as she looked him over and smirked.

Sighing Squall rolled his eyes, and placed a hand on his hip. "You have a point to waking me?" He demanded while ignoring her comment and look.

"O yeah!" Squall could almost see the gears tuning in Selphie's head as she looked down at the floor.. "It's Quistis. She won't answer her door. I think she's been crying."

"I'll take care of it." Closing the door, Squall took off his boxers and changed into his daily outfit. Selphie was right on one thing; he did go commando. Walking down to the next door he knocked lightly but heard nothing. Slowly he opened the door Squall spotted Quistis in the bed where he had left her that morning.

Hesitantly he walked up behind her and sat down on the bed, thankfully she was asleep. Squall wasn't quite sure what he would have done if she had been awake. Laying himself down behind her, Squall wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. It was nice to have someone this close. He was kind of glad that Quistis as there and she wouldn't leave him, as she had always been there for him even when she was upset with him or the other way around. Even if the marriage was done in a drunken state, Squall still felt like she was going always be there for him, if he ever needed someone. Snuggling in deeper Squall closed his eyes as the extra warmth was overly inviting, and comforting. He was sleepy as it was, so it wasn't long before he was out cold again, pressed to his wife.

The lack of warmth woke Squall instantly. Looking around he could not find Quistis, but the sounds from the bathroom let him know where she was. Rolling over he watched the door as if it held all the answers in the world. What was he going to say to her, he didn't know, but he would have to think of something quick, for the door opened and out came Quistis in a pair of blue jeans and a simple green t-shirt.

"Quisy…" A knock on the door cut him off. Squall watched Quistis walk over and open it. There stood Seifer and Zell.

"O man! Hey Quis! Do you remember what happened last night! I woke up this am with a bouquet and Seifer had this thing around his head and ooo man! I've never seen Seifer in anything like that!" Zell laughed as he walked in and plopped down on the bed. Smiling the blond watched Quistis who just looked at the floor. Arching a brow and hardly noticing Squall the blond man looked to the table and picked up the papers. "OO man! Quis! Are you and Squall hitched?"

Quistis closed her eyes and sighed, as Seifer wrapped his arms around her from behind. She hadn't noticed him behind the little blond ball of energy. "You ok Quis?" Seifer wondered as he pressed tightly to Quistis. Pulling Seifer in closer Quistis nodded very glad that they had gotten so close in the last three years. He was really like a brother to her in many ways, Zell as well. She knew if anything was to go wrong they would be there for her; always.

"Yeah I'm fine." She forced a small smile on her face, though it hardly reached her eyes and dropped the second a high pitched squeal filled the room.

"Squally!" Rinoa came bursting into the room, choking Squall the second she jumped on the bed he was sitting on. "O I missed you! I came back as fast as I could! I missed you sooo very very much!" Squall let his eyes roam past Rinoa to Quistis as the girl tightened her grip and gushed. She looked rather disgusted with the whole thing, and Squall was sure she hated him more than ever.

"I can't take this." Quistis groaned out as she forced herself out of Seifer's arms and ran out of the room. Seifer gave Squall a rather icy glare before running after Quistis and Zell soon fallowed, worried for both his lover and best friend.

Around the corner and past two rose gardens, Zell found Quistis and Seifer sitting on a bench. Seifer was holding Quistis in a rather protected manner as he rubbed her arm. Very slowly Zell placed himself next to Quistis and joined in on the hug.

"It'll be all right Quis." Zell mumbled as he squeezed her tighter, while Seifer soothed Quistis' hair.

"NO it wont! Squall's the commander of garden, and I'm just an instructor! I can lose my job again! I don't want to start over again! How could I let this happen! Hyne! Knowing how things work at garden they'd fire me in a heart beat then get rid of Squall. I'm just an instructor.. Who's.. who's married to a former student and the commander of Balamb garden! Married to the guy who.. Damnit Seifer! How could this happen! It's not even like we can divorce! Garden screens everyone's mail! Cid will find out and then I'm out!" Quistis cried out as she shuddered in their arms.

Quistis sobbed into Seifer and this was all new to Zell. He had never seen this woman cry in his life, she was always so strong and emotionless. In his option she was very much like Squall but more approachable, most of the time.

"Well I could always just kill the guy." Quistis chuckled into Seifer's chest at the comment he mumbled into her hair.

"No. He hates me as it is. I guess I have to just leave." Quistis whispered as she forced her tears to stop. "Not like he cares what happens to me." Zell and Seifer hugged her close as she started wiping her eyes.

"I won't let you leave Quis. Chicken-wus and I will stick up for you. We both know you're stronger and smarter than this. Why don't we just kill Squall off and you can be the new commander.. But we'll have to call you our commanderess." Seifer said trying to get her to smile a touch.

"Piss off Seif! We are not going to kill Squall." Playfully Quistis pushed at Seifer, as his plan had work and she was smiling, till they heard a small 'humph'. Turning around Quistis found Squall looking pissed as ever. "Hyne what now?" Quistis mumbled softly.

"We need to talk. Alone." Squall stated crisply before shifting to glare to Seifer before looking back at Quistis.

"You ok with that Quis?" Seifer asked as both he and Zell stayed put. Seifer with his arms still locked around Quistis, and Zell looking at if he was ready to jump up and kill Squall is asked to.

"Yeah." With all her grace, Quistis strolled over to Squall. "What do you want to talk about?" Unsure about Seifer and Zell being so close Squall took hold of her wrist and dragged her out of the gardens. "Squall! Owe! Let go of me! That hurts!" Quistis yelled as she fought the whole way while her anger grew. Finally Squall found what he was looking for, Laguna's office.

Once they were inside Squall slammed the doors and locked it. "Look Quistis." Squall snapped before sitting down in a chair he pulled one across form him for her. Hesitantly Quistis sat keeping away for the man a touch. "We need to think this threw. Like you said, we can't divorce because garden searches the mail. That will just make a big mess."

"You heard me?" She growled out as she watched the man across from her.

"Yes, so why don't we just wait things threw. Only Seifer and Zell know. Plus I think the others were too drunk to remember anything." Squall said softly while tilting his head a touch.

"Ok, and what about your little angel? What will Rinoa say?" Quistis snapped as she glared at him. She despised Rinoa, the girl was just too good at playing princess, and made Squall all too ready to jump at her word. Quistis was also jealous of the raven haired girl.

"Rinoa will not know; ever." Squall stated simply.

"Only because you know she'd kill you over this." Quistis grumbled as she eased back in her seat. It was beyond her how this much anger could be brought up when talking about Rinoa. Sure things were ok when she joined the group, but after the first year, Quistis felt that Rinoa had it in for her.

"Don't bring Rin into this! She won't know! You think I really wanted to get married to you like this!?" Squall snapped harshly.

"Do you think I pictured it like this!? Hell Squall! I could lose my job again! They'd throw me out of garden! Marring a student who's my boss is a sure way to get fired!" Quistis all but screamed at Squall.

"I'm not your student anymore!" Squall yelled back as he glared at her.

"But you were! Hell! And now you're my boss! That flies well! Here I am at 21 going on 50 with a kid who's crazy over a bimbo!" Quistis snarled as she waved her hand in the air.

"Is that how you feel about this? Do you really hate Rinoa that much! Or are you just jealous that I'm happy with her! And you're alone!" Squall snapped making his words crisp and clear.

"That's it! Hell Squall! I could lose my job and the one thing I know how to do and you're spazzing because it has nothing to do with you! And yes, you are right! I can't stand Rinoa! She's in my class as a student and she undermined me! She always acts as if she's above me! All because you're the commander and she's your bitch! Or rather you're her bitch!" Quistis yelled back as she pushed her chair a touch away from Squall.

"Do not call her a bitch! If anything you're the one acting like a bitch. Clam down or I will have you removed from your instructor position." Squall said in a sharp clam voice.

"Try big boy! We are not at garden! You can not pull a stunt like that not here. Not that you really care what happens to me or what goes on in my life. You'd be just fine with everything if I was dead. Things would be soo much easier for you if I was." Quistis yelled back as she crossed her arms over her chest and completely shut down.

"You think that?" Squall sat back in his seat a bit, shocked at the heated argument that they had just finished, he was rather upset that she felt this way. Squall had always seen her as his closest friend, and the only person who really knew him. Her silence answered his question. "Quisy. I.. Don't say things like that. Look we will figure this out. I promise you will not lose your job or be forced out of garden. And I… I don't know what I would do without you." Squall mumbled the last part feeling rather odd about expressing himself.

"Quit bull shitting." Quistis growled out.

"I'm not. You're the only person who understands me. I promise we will work throw this without everyone knowing." Gently Squall reached out and took her hand. "Just talk to me more." Squall whispered slightly.

"Promise you won't tell me to talk to a wall." Quistis said arching her brow and pulling her hand away from him a touch.

"Promise."

AN: What the hell is up with 6 pages? Grr. Most of my chapters for my new stories are like 6 pages in 12 pts fount. Ehh.. Go to go to classes! Tell me what you think!

Zoe


	2. 2

AN: Hello. Wow. Still fixing things.. One thing over the years hasn't changed.. I still write at three in the damned morning.

Chapter two you are what?

Quistis looked down at her hand. They looked so odd in Squall's. She was use to Seifer's strong large hands and sometimes Zell's. Squall's were just; well they were compacted but strong, and unlike the other two they were rather soft. Gentle, that was a good word for Squall's hands surprisingly. There on his left hand ring finger was a simple white gold band, nothing big. And on hers, the same, but a rather interesting antique engagement ring. "You have good taste in rings." Quistis whispered as she looked at her hand.

Squall looked down at their hands and frowned a touch while thinking. "O. Laguna gave me that ring. Said it was Rain's mothers, a family thing. He said I'd give it to the one I loved. But, I want you to have it. Some how it fits you more than Rinoa." Giving a rather odd smile Squall patted her hand knowing it would be too simple for Rinoa.

"Are you sure?" Quistis asked as she followed Squall's movements with her eyes as he stood from the chair.

"Yeah. I think it's in better hands with you." Squall said softly as he walked towards the door. "Let's get back before something happens and Seifer comes and tries to kill me." Squall added with a small smile. Quistis nodded and just as she stood from her chair there was a loud thump on the door.

"Hey Kiros… why is my door lock?" Laguna's muffled voice came through the wood and Squall simply walked over to open the door. "O Squall! What are you and Quistis doing in my office?" Laguna questioned softly.

"We needed to talk." Squall commented as he walked past the trio into the hall.

"Sorry Laguna." Quistis mumbled as she waved an apologetic hand to him. Just as she was leaving the room, Laguna grabbed her hand looking at it hard.

"Hey umm Quistis.. I was wondering where did you get the ring?" Laguna asked as he turned her hand over, there was a look of worry in his eyes. It pained her to see a father look down at her like that; knowing that this ring was one of the only things that Squall could share with him and his mother.

"Squall gave it to me." It was lame, a squeak that Quistis hated herself for saying. She wasn't sure where to go with this. The truth had to be said, and wasn't it always said it was better to tell the truth?

"Really? So you two are married?" Laguna asked brightly as he turned to Squall who groaned at the overly joyed Laguna beaming down at him. "Why didn't you guys tell me? I.. Squall!" Laguna yelled as he turned to the brunet with pure pleasure written all over his face.

Sighing, Squall walked next to Quistis. Looking between the two he sighed once more, hating how this was turning out to be. "Yes we are. But we want to keep it quiet. No one really knows. So can you do us a favor and keep it quiet. We can get in trouble at garden." Squall mumbled as he helped pry Laguna's hand off Quistis'.

"Yes. Yes. Not a word! Now go on you two newlyweds. I'll talk to you guys later." Laguna said as he all but pushed them out the door. Squall nodded and took Quistis's hand into his own. Once they left the room they parted and walked side by side.

"So now he knows. That means we have to act like we are together around him." Quistis looked at him, and saw nothing but an emotionless expression. Returning the same look she sighed as she had perfected the same look when she became an instructor for the second time.

"Yes this could be a problem." Squall said as he turned to look at her. "Same with Kiros and Ward." There they stood outside of Quistis' door for a moment. "Just remember when we get to garden we are going to fix this. We're going to make it so this never happened."

Glaring a bit Quistis nodded, as he had a point that was what they wanted; this never happened. That way they could get on with their lives at garden. No problems, no worries, no marriage. "Yes well that's what we agreed on." Quistis said before bowing a bit she walked into her room rather pissed.

"You know she could do soo much better than you. If had a girl like that.. I'd never let her go." Squall turned around quickly to see Seifer looking down at him. "She can do better than you. But why she's stuck on you I can see. You're really hot Leonhart." Seifer taunted as he walked closer to the man.

"Stuck on me?" In that o so icy manner, Squall quirked an eye brow as he watched the blond..

"As always, a blond at heart. " Seifer placed on his charming smirk and walked by. "I was going to stop in and see her but I think you should."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Squall folded his arms over his chest.

"Just check up on my dear sweet instructor. You'll see." Seifer disappeared around the corner, leaving Squall to ponder his words.

Hesitantly, Squall walked into the room, a little confused as to why Seifer had said that as he had just left the woman. There on the bed was Quistis on her back. Eyes closed, and oddly in a change of clothing. Strange she could change so quickly, when Rinoa took a lifetime just on what shoes she wanted to wear. The black tank top and pajama pants made her look even whiter than normal. "Bout damned time Seifer. Shit man! Could the day get any worse? Squall doesn't hate me but he hates being my husband. Ah! Get over here you ass!" Quistis blindly reached up and pulled Squall down, making him fall on top of her. Opening her eyes she was surprised at the lack of weight and the stormy eyes looking down into hers. "Squall!" Quistis yelped as she pushed and tried to get the brunet off her.

"You do this with Seifer a lot?" Squall grumbled as he shifted his weight a bit but only ended up fully on top of her.

Quirking her brow she laughed a bit. "What do you want Squall?" Rolling her eyes, she tried to push him off of her once more.

"Just came to check up on you. Something Seifer asked me to do." Squall commented as he frowned at her.

"Shit man! The worlds going to end now, you doing something Seifer asked. We're all going to hell. Plus I just saw you. Can you get off of me?" She grumbled softly.

"Make me." That was something odd. Squall in a playful mood?

"Fine I will." Quistis struggled a bit, but no luck. She could only flip him to her side. Thought that only ended up with him trying harder to pin her back down. After what felt like a lifetime Squall had her pinned down fully. Pressing her arms down into the mattress he smirked down at her out of breath as both were breathing hard. It was all rather intoxicating. "Get off me!" Quistis griped and tried her best, but Squall had her pinned into the bed.

Slowly he lowered his head down to her ear. "No." His breath lingered on her ear. Never had Rinoa let him be the dominate one when they did mess around. Squall's adrenalin was rushing threw him after playing around with Quistis. Gently he kissed her ear, and down her neck "Not till you me make." Playfully he nipped at her collar bone enjoying how everything felt.

"Squall." Quistis groaned as she pushed at him. He could feel her trying hard to fight under him, but he just couldn't stop. It was something new to him, and something he rather liked; being in control. Squall knew if she wanted to Quistis could throw him off of her, or at least he thought she could. "Stop Squall!" Quistis yelled out loudly.

Her sharp tone of voice brought him back. Looking into her eyes, Squall found something he never thought would be there; Fear. It was only there for a second, and if Squall had not seen that look in so many people's eyes, he would have missed it, though she was beautiful. He had to admit it. "Quistis…" Squall whispered trying to make his brain think and come up with an answer.

"GET OFF ME! NOW!" Quistis hollered as she pushed at him harder. There was that damned instructor tone and did Squall hate it. Every time she used it on him, shivers would run down his body, and not the good ones. Not fully heeding the warning in her voice, Squall relaxed resting his head on her chest.

"I'm sorry Quisy. I don't know what came over me." Squall whispered as he pulled his arms around her.

"Squall I don't know what you think you're doing but…" She was cut off by a soft kiss from the other man as his gentle lips brushing hers. "This isn't helping." She groaned out once he was done.

"I know." There was something different about Squall's voice. It was soft. "But I don't want to leave this." Squall whispered liking how cozy and warm everything felt.

"Ok. Now I know the world is going to end. You're talking to me, and Rinoa is nowhere to be seen. Are you ill?" Quistis asked as she set her hand atop his forehead.

Sighing Squall looked into her eyes. It was smothering how intense Squall's gaze could be. "What if I told you I've cared for you for years?" The brunet wondered softly.

Quistis closed her eyes and turned away from him, unable to stand the look in his eyes. "I'd tell you to go talk to a wall. Liar."


	3. 3

AN: Again just fixing it up. I do plan to add more. Hopefully.

Chapter three truth be told

Squall stayed still for a while. Oddly Quistis' words had stung him. Slowly his body became a massive block as it tensed over. Throwing himself off of her, Squall turned to the door. Quistis watched his back as he stood there. She wanted to scream at him, yell, anything, but nothing came, her words were lost.

"Everything I have ever said meant something." Squall ground out as he kept his back to her. Quistis watched as he reached for the door, and anger filled her as he started to move. It was like everything was in slow motion.

"Even the hurtful things?" She snapped not hiding the bitterness that was in her voice. "Does that include your actions?" Quistis wondered as she was now sitting up fully at the edge of the bed. "Or does only shit fly out of your mouth when you're drunk or horny?" Quistis snapped loudly as she was tired. She was tired of holding back, not saying what she pleased, not getting what she asked or wanted. She had sat back far too long.

Squall turned, glaring down at her, but the glare softened when he saw the tears that were about to brake lose. "Everything I have ever said meant something." Squall said once more to her. Quistis narrowed her eyes letting a few tears trickle down. Squall let up on his glaring and closed his eyes letting out a long sigh. "Quistis. I mean what I say. I would never tell you anything other wise." Everything was going so wrong. Quietly he sat down next to her. "Look I never meant to hurt you. That's one thing I never meant to do. I need you to understand that you are apart of garden and I need you there with me. I promise I will not let you lose your job, and that no one will know about this. Ok?" Squall wondered as he tried to sooth her.

Quistis sighed, and after a second or two of thinking she stood up and looked down at Squall. "I understand that as staff at garden I am needed. My lips are sealed. No one will know of this. Seifer and Zell will keep quiet." Closing her eyes she wrapped her arms around herself feeling like she was a mirror cracking all over. "Now if you don't mind, I think I am going to change before we leave. I still have to pack my things."

Nodding, Squall exited the room, leaving Quistis to herself. Letting a long sigh leave her body she collapsed onto her bed. "Damn you Squall!" Quistis screamed after a second or two she rolled over on her back. "Come on in Seifer. I know you were listening." Not missing a beat Seifer walked in with a smirk.

"Still got it for him huh?" Seifer asked as he settled against the door frame. Quistis eyed him as he leaned against the door frame. Rolling her eyes she flattened herself into the sheets. "Am I that easy to read?" She wondered quietly. Giving a small chuckle, Seifer flopped down next to her. Gently he brushed some stray hairs from her face. "No, you're not. It's just that I know you all too well." Seifer said quietly as he watched the woman closely. Opening her eyes she looked into his jade ones. "You know, if it wasn't for the moment like this, I would have sworn that you were a hard ass jerk." Quistis teased quietly.

"Hey! Who said I wasn't a hard ass?" Seifer commented as he looked down at her with full playfulness in his eyes. Quistis smiled and covered her face while groaning softly.. "Don't worry. He said he meant what he said." Seifer mumbled softly while waiting for the woman to surface once more. Taking her hands off of her face Quistis gave out a false laugh. "Yeah, well least one of us is." She grumbled.

The ride back to Garden was long and rather painful. Selphie and Irvine were resting on the bunk, both got little sleep the night before, for reasons no one wanted to know. Rinoa refused to leave Squall's side, both planted on one of the long red sofas. Zell was resting with his head in Seifer's lap, and Quistis sat on the floor next to Seifer's legs. Seifer gently ran his fingers through Zell's stiff hair, while reading a book over Quistis' shoulder. It was something that not only bugged her, but it was pointless to get him to stop. Seifer watched over her now like a guard dog. He had been that way for a few months now, and it even puzzled Quistis as to why.

Looking up she sighed and slammed the book closed on the marked page. Everyone jumped at the sudden noise in the small cabin. Zell only mumbled and shifted a bit, Rinoa turned a bit pink at the fact that she jumped. Seifer grunted, it was a good part, and Squall glared.

"You ok Quisty?" Quistis wrenched when Rinoa called her by her nickname. Briskly standing, she rushed to the door. Forcing on a fake smile she turned to the raven haired girl. "I'm fine thank you." With a nod she left the others and trudged down the hall needing to get some clean air. The cabin was too stuffy for her.

Resting on the railing in the entrance room Quistis let go of a long breath. It wasn't so stuffy, or sour out in this room. Only the hum of the train filled the room, giving her a clear head to think. Closing her eyes she relaxed fully felling her muscles ease up one at a time. Her body slumped against the railing, and she pressed her forehead against the cold glass of the window. Just as she was getting comfortable she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and was damned near sure it was Seifer. "I'm fine Seifer. I was just sick of you reading over my shoulder." She grumped as she sighed softly.

After a second or two the warmth spread along her back, and the lack of height told her it was not Seifer. "Squall?" Instantly her body snapped back into a tight muscle of tension. She could feel Squall pulling her into a hug, his breath dancing along her neck. His hands wound their way around her waist, closing the gap between them.

They just stood there for a moment, Squall holding onto Quistis and Quistis holding onto railing on the train as it bounced and slowly came to a stop. Squall quickly let go of her and turned back to the cabin. Groaning loudly Quistis cursed the day Squall Leonhart was born. Quistis headed back to the other cabin, rather drained of her energy, despite how much she was relaxed before Squall had come to her. Dimmit all the man just needed to go away for ten minutes.

AN: Well what do you think? Sorry about the wait!

Zoe..


	4. 4

AN: YAY! Randomness! Only plot.. Blah blah o and if there is anything wrong with this chapter it's because it's late.. And I'm downing coke. Otays!

Chapter Four to home and hell

After exiting the train they found the garden car Squall had arranged to meet them. True there was one more person than there should have been but that didn't really give that good of a reason for it being that crowded. Quistis found herself squished between an over protective Seifer and across from a very irked Zell. Aggravated that he was forced to sit next to Squall, Zell grumbled the whole ride back. Rinoa clung to Squall and smiled sweetly to Selphie and Irvine across from her. Head pressed against window Quistis zoned out for the most of the trip as she was tired. If Seifer hadn't of nudged her when they stopped she would have sat there forever.

Trudging up to her room she wished that the nights in Esthar would just die. Why die? Why not just vanish? Or just simply not be? Die, because it was harsh, deadly and would mean no coming back. It made it sound like it would take her with it. If those nights there would just die it would take her with it, and that sounded so permanent; well so did marriage but she knew it wasn't fully fool proof.

Once in her room she placed everything in its place. It really didn't take that long, Quistis had a system, then again being a SeeD you had to be ready to go at a seconds notice. Once everything was placed neatly in their place Quistis stripped down and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Just as she turned on the taps the door bell, or buzzer all depending on who's talking, sounded.

Closing her eyes she ignored it, not caring who it was as long as they would leave after a while. She was going to shower and wash everything away from the past days. The buzzer sounded again, but Quistis felt that they would leave. They'll think she's gone out, but again it buzzed. Ok maybe they knew Trepe too well and she never really went out. Rolling her eyes she threw on her fluffy crimson robe and stormed to the door as the buzzer was being held down longer and pressed rapidly now. Hitting the button, she glared at who ever would bother her during her shower time.

There was Irvine with an odd look on his face as crimson touched his cheeks when he saw Quistis in her robe. "A sorry Quisty. I was just wondering if you've seen Self. I can't find her.. And awe I'm sorry." Irvine stammered as he stepped back. Quistis sighed and shut the door. Changing back into some jeans and a random plum shirt she ran out of her room after Irvine. "Where did you last see her?" Quistis asked as Irvine smiled down at her.

"She was going to check up on something for the garden festival. But when I went to the quad to find her, she wasn't there. She did mention something about seeing you and Seifer; she thought you looked down and Seifer was acting funny." Quistis smiled at Irvine's words and nodded. "I'm fine. I do have to say that I have not seen her scene we've gotten back. Why don't we go check up on Seifer?" Quistis asked as Irvine nodded and fallowed her down the halls. Stopping at Seifer's door Quistis punched in a few numbers, knowing by heart his code and Zell's as the trio were always together. The door flew open and both Quistis and Irvine wish it would close as quickly.

Hitting the buttons again the door closed and both turned their back to the door, leaning against it. "O man Quisty. What.. I didn't know you could.. How.. I didn't think Zell was that flexible." Irvine commented making Quistis laugh, still trying to get over the shock. "Sorry Irvine. I know they like to be left alone when they come back from a mission but I did not realize it was whenever they got back." Quistis mumbled as Irvine looked at her questionably. "So this isn't the first time you walked in on them?" Irvine wondered as Quistis shook her head in response while Irvine pushed off the door. Still lying along the door Quistis sighed and closed her eyes, only to fall back into Seifer's slightly sweaty arms.

"Sorry both that; you guys should have knocked," Seifer said with a small laugh as Quistis looked up at him and couldn't help but chuckle. Placing Quistis on her feet, Seifer stepped out of the room fully. "So um what did you guys want? I kinda have to get back in there. Zell gets a little.." Seifer traled off and chuckled as Quistis hand was pulled up to his face.

"Thank you Seifer but we don't want to know what Zell gets. Anyways we just wanted to know if you have seen Selphie. But we can clearly see you have not." Quistis said with a small chuckle as Seifer flushed a bit. A loud thump on the door made them all jump a little at the sound. "Well you're right. But as you can see my sexy little baby is waiting for me and I do not want to keep him waiting." Seifer commented as he zipped off into the room. Both Irvine and Quistis dashed away, trying to wipe the image out of their minds.

Turning down a few more halls they found Selphie with a new SeeD trapped in the corner, while Selphie talked excitedly at him. "Guess she went recruiting. Sorry to have bothered you Quisty." Irvine commented as he offering her a smile before he left her. Rolling her eyes Quistis headed back to her room wanting to take a shower or bath either or was what she wanted right now. Once inside she repeated her actions and stripped down. Once in the shower she sighed, as it felt wonderful. She felt like she was finally getting cleaner.

Once the soap was out of her hair she just let the hot water run over her head and down her back. She was clean, finally, one hundred percent to be exact, but the water just felt good. After several seconds of zoning out she turned the taps off and stood still listening to the silence in the room. An inch or so of draining water around her feet slowly leaked down the drain just listening to the white noise. A small thump brought her back to the here and now away from her own thoughts. Looking back at the curtain she sighed as she thought something had fallen over. Pulling the curtain back she nearly screamed as Squall was standing right there.

"WHAT ARE YOU DONING HERE?!" Quistis screamed as she grabbed a towel quickly and covered herself. Squall simple looked down, not moving or offering her anything. "I called for you over the p.a. and after you didn't show I called your phone. You didn't answer when I knocked so I came in." Squall said softly as if he was telling her the time of day. Angrily she stormed out of the bathroom slamming the door behind her. "STAY IN THERE TILL I SAY YOU CAN COME OUT!" Quistis snapped loudly as she went to dress.

Squall sighed and looked around the bathroom. It was neat, too neat for his liking. Lightly he brushed his hand over the counter top. It was cold, steel, and everything shined to it's up most. Daringly he cracked the door, and there he found Quistis fighting with a shirt. Somewhere in the back of his head, something was yelling at him to shut the door and look away but he couldn't help it. Her white flesh contrasted sharply with her black cotton pants, and her crimson undergarments. Finally she managed to get the black cotton turtleneck on. Blinking once, twice, Squall shut the door before she had seen him watching her from the crack.

"Ok Squall. What is it that you want to come and talk to me about?" Quistis asked as she walked over and opened the door to let the man out. Dazed Squall wasn't truly sure what the reason for him coming down to her room was now. Looking at her he could not help but wonder what it would be like to kiss those rose petal lips again. "Squall!" Quistis snapped as she sounded greatly annoyed. Pushing past her, he stood in the middle of her living/kitchen/work space, as the SeeD's rooms were really quiet small. And Quistis did have one that was just over regular standers. "Squall!" Quistis snapped growing impatient with him.

"I can't do it." Squall said as he kept his head down as Quistis raised an eyebrow. She could not, not for the life of her, figure him out anymore, he was someone different that the cold student she had frown use to being around. She watched from behind as he heaved a sigh, his body relaxing, while keeping his back to her. "I don't see how we can get this divorce. I don't see a way to get around it." Squall said with a deep groan while Quistis' eyes widened. She could not believe this, not from Squall. "We are going to go back to Esthar. We'll go to the court there and get it annulled." Squall said shortly as he shook his head. "We can't. Laguna will.. He wouldn't be for the idea." Squall back peddled his words quickly as he sighed. Quistis raised an eyebrow and circled him to face the brunet. "Why would he care? It's your life." Quistis whispered as she reached out to touch the brunet's shoulder as Squall sighed. He could not tell her the real reason why. There had to be some way around it without fabricating. "We don't have vacation time for a few months." Squall added as he looked up at Quistis.

Quistis let out a sigh, as like always the man did have a point. "Mission. We can go on a mission and swing by. It should not take that long for it to be annulled." Quistis said as she knew he wanted out of the marriage badly. Squall turned away from her, as like always she always found away for anything and could work it out. It was Quistis, she was smart, resourceful. "Fine." Squall snapped as he closed his eyes and took off for the exit. Only when Quistis grabbed his wrist did he stop. "What's wrong Squall? I know you're not one for talking but I want to know what is wrong. I don't hate you." Quistis said softly as Squall turned to face her. Just as he was going to open his mouth the buzzer rang.

Looking down Squall felt oddly cold when she let go of him. "QUISTY!" Both shuttered when Rinoa cried out her name as she came bursting through the door. "O there you are Squall! I was looking all over for you! I thought we had a dinner date." Rinoa said brightly as she brushed past Quistis, clinging into Squall's arm. Dropping her head Quistis could not wait for them to leave.

"Come on. I know the cafeteria food is bad but I want to have dinner with you. You can tell me all about what happened when you visited your dad." Rinoa said brightly as she pulled the brunet to the door not noticing that Squall shuttered. The reason for the shutter was a cross between remembering what happened, and Rinoa calling Laguna his dad, it still sounded alien to him. "Want to come Quisy?" Squall asked softly as he looked to her for help.

Rinoa stopped talking at once when Squall had spoken up. Half way between the door and the hall she looked at Squall opened mouthed, wide eyed. Squall's head was lowered to the ground, hiding his eyes with his hair. "Of curse she doesn't." Rinoa said brightly as she pulled at his arm trying to drag him out the door. "We both know that Quistis has some work to do, I mean with all her classes and such. There's no point in her joining us." Rinoa said trying to be sweet and nice hardly noticing Squall as he heaved a sigh. "I thought that it would be nice to ask. She is standing right here." Squall ground out wanting to be nice for once. Rinoa glared a bit and tightened her grip on Squall's arm. "Well?" Her sharp tone let Quistis know she was uninvited ether way. "I.." Quistis stammered as she looked at the raven haired girl.

"We'd love to." Seifer's voice came in loud and clear from the door. Rinoa's head snapped so quickly around you would have sworn it should have snapped off. Quistis smiled softly at Zell and Seifer as they stepped past Rinoa and closer to Quistis. "Let me change my pants." Quistis commented as she dashed into the bathroom letting the door slide shut behind her. Squall looked up at Seifer and gave what could have been mistaken for a smile, which only counterbalanced Rinoa's glare. Quistis reemerged in a pair of deep red jeans. Squall couldn't help but blush a bit at the sight of her, the pants matched her undergarments.

To say the dinner was painful was putting it lightly, as they sat at a round table in the back, with Rinoa placing herself between Quistis and Squall. Seifer sat next to Quistis while Zell sat at his side. For a while they ate quietly, and then Zell spoke up. "Did you and Irvine find Selphie?" Zell wondered as he stabbing the same piece of chicken for the umpteenth time. Quistis nodded as she smiled to herself. "She had a poor soul cornered." The blond woman commented softly as she smiled at the man next to Seifer. Seifer laughed, while Zell chuckled. "Sorry you had to see us like that." Seifer commented as a crimson stain came over Zell's face.

"Like what?" Rinoa asked oddly as she looked between the others. She still refused to believe that they were together; as Rinoa felt that every _man_ had a _woman_ out there for them somewhere. They just need to look, harder in her mind. "O you don't want to know." Zell voice was quiet and filled with embarrassment as he looked down at the table. "Yes I do." Rinoa piped up as Squall shook his head. "No you don't Rinoa. Trust me." Squall said as the raven haired girl gave a huff she turned to Squall. "Yes I do." Rinoa snapped as she looked to Squall.

"We were fucking Rinoa, plain as day. Quistis and Irvine walked in on me and Zell doing the nasty. Neither of them knocked, and Quistis knows the code to get in, so the cowboy there got his first eye full of two men playing cowboy and horse." Seifer said with a nasty little glint to his eye. Quistis held back a laugh and Zell turned several shades of red. "Ew! Seifer! That's sick! Why can't you two find girlfriends!? Hell I be Quistis here would screw one if not both of you, considering she hasn't gotten any!" Rinoa snapped as she placed her hand over her heart. Quistis opened her mouth, ready to spew a string of hateful snide remarks, when Seifer pulled her close to him. His hands wound their way around her. "Who says that? Maybe our dear Trepe has gotten some. Maybe that's why she's glowing. Maybe she joined me and Zell after they found the cowboy's girl." Seifer sneered out as he kissed Quistis' neck softly.

Squall looked at her wide eyed, not sure if he could believe Seifer or not. It took everything in the world for Quistis not to ram her elbow into Seifer's side. "Please! Like Quistis would stand that! Two men in love! It's a joke! Fine go burn in hell." Rinoa spit out and that was it. Quistis pushed Seifer away and pushed Rinoa out of the booth along with Squall. Looking down at the pair she glared hard showing every bit of anger she had pint up over the last few days. "I am sorry Rinoa but I do not share your beliefs in that. Zell and Seifer are happy together and that's all that matters. Also, do not assume you know my personal life." Quistis snapped as she walked past the pair on the floor, she smirked. Both were stunned, nether expecting that reaction from in as it was somewhat out of character.

As she stormed out of the cafeteria she decided not to go to her room. Taking a random turn she made her way out of Garden and to the beach. Kicking off her shoes she rolled her pants up and started to walk along the waves, loving the feel of the cool water felt against her feet. "Quisty?" Looking over her shoulder she could make out Zell as he ran towards her. "Hey Zell." She called back to him with a small smile. Once he made it to her side he bent down and took off his shoes. "You ok?" Zell asked softly while Quistis quirked a brow she smiled. "You seem like the one who's not ok." Quistis called out as she watched Zell pant. "Yeah maybe. I.. when you left, Seifer gave Rinoa a good talking to. I think he's still yelling at her. Coursing her out, asking what the hell was wrong with Squall for going out with her all those years ago. Squall just took off. She's right pissed that one. Seifer told me to come find you, thought we should have a movie thing or something." Zell said as he caught the smile on Quistis' face as she placed a kiss on his cheek. "No Zell. I think I'm going to go crash in my bed now. I've cooled off, but thank you all the same." Quistis said quietly as she sighed deeply. Zell nodded and took off, knowing she was alright. Quistis slowly made her way back to her room letting her mind go blank as she walked.

Quistis placed her shoes where they should be and threw her shirt onto a chair as she walked in. Having everything in a place makes it easy to roam around in the dark without bumping or stumbling over anything. Sliding her pants downs he entered her bedroom humming as she walked. Sitting on her bed she took her bra off, damned things were never her favorite part of wardrobe.

"Quisy?" Quistis heard from another room. Squeaking Quistis pulled her sheets over her she looked around the room. "Squall?" She called out as she looked around. Walking slowly into the bedroom he stopped a few feet from her Quistis could make out the brunet standing there; his head low and his eyes hidden behind his hair where he stood in the door way. "I'm sorry about what Rinoa said." Squall said quietly as he watched Quistis, who gave a snorted in response. "Well she should come and say sorry for herself, really now. If you don't mind I'm tired and it's late." Quistis snapped as she sighed and moved back to her bed.

Squall took a few steps closer to her and slowly he lowered himself to his knees. The deep ruby red sheets pulled closely around her, only Quistis' legs peaked out from the knees down. Gradually Squall raised a hand and brushed her hair away from her face. "I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you." Squall whispered as Quistis shivered while his hand cupped her face. Pulling away from him she walked over to her closet wrapped in the sheet. Seconds later she came out in a pair of cotton black pants and a tight crimson tank top. "Look Squall I know you too well. What is wrong? You've changed; normally you wouldn't care how I felt, or what I thought. What does it matter what Rinoa said? I can stand up for myself. I don't need you to protect me." Quistis said a little put off as she wanted to just go to sleep. It had been a hard day and sleep felt like it would ease everything away.

Quistis lowered herself next to him hoping to just talk to him and get him to leave her. "Go to Rinoa ok. I'm fine." She whispered as Squall turned to face her, his eyes burning into hers. Gently he leaned him and kissed her lips softly though Quistis pulled back almost immediately causing her to toppled over. "Go back to Rinoa." Her voice was no longer caring, nor was it soft. Squall could almost taste the coldness in her voice. Standing up he looked down at her. Somehow her hair had fallen down and was hiding her face. "Quistis. I.." Squall stammered as he watched her but Quistis nether moved nor said a word. Narrowing his eyes Squall turned. "I do care about you. Otherwise I wouldn't be here. Know that." He snapped out even though he tried not to snap at her.

"I am sure you care about me Squall, you always care about the bees in your hive." Quistis stated bluntly as she stayed right where she was. Squall turned sharply and pulled her off of the ground a touch roughly. Taking her in his arms he placed a rather hard kiss on her lips, claiming them for his own. Quistis' body gave in only to snap back within seconds, before pushing Squall away and slapped him hard across his face. "I may have feelings for you, but I will not be treated like a play thing! Do not toy with me Squall." Quistis growled out at him as Squall looked at her. Grabbing her wrist he pulled her close to him again and this time he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. "I have never toyed with you Quisy. Believe me." Squall whispered as her body relaxed a bit. "You're not going to leave are you?" Quistis wondered as she frowned over his shoulder.

Quistis could feel him chuckle as he held onto her. "DO you really mind?" Squall wondered as he felt Quistis sigh and shake her head. "No. I don't really mind, just keep your hands to yourself. Otherwise I'm getting my guard dog." Quistis said as she sighed once more and Squall quirked an eyebrow. "Guard dog?" Squall questioned as Quistis pushed him back and smiled gently. "Seifer." Quistis answered as she smiled at Squall. Cocking his head to the side Squall snorted at the blond. "From a lap dog to a guard dog." Squall mumbled as he looked at Quistis while she tried not to chuckle but couldn't help it. Squall let himself as well, liking how their laughs blended well together.

After the laughter died down Squall kissed her neck softly and played with her hair. "I want to be with you Quistis." Squall whispered as he ran his hand down her neck. Quistis' body went ridged within an instant, as she had to be dreaming. "Squall.." She whispered as she pushed him away but he did budge. "You're with Rinoa." Quistis stated flat out as Squall pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. "I don't feel the same way with her as I do with you." Squall whispered as Quistis shook her head and smiled. "I have a mission coming up. After the mission tell me how you feel about me. Deal?" Quistis wondered softly as she settled down. Squall nodded and kissed her vehemently on the lips as he held onto her. Once their lips parted he looked into her eyes. "Deal." Squall whispered softly.

TBC

~Zoe~


	5. 5

AN: I'm fixing but to all who reviewed thankyou. It means a lot to reread them and get new ones.

Five a month of loneliness

Squall closed his eyes as he remembered the last time he saw Quistis. He had woken up that morning alone with no note, no nothing. He cursed the fact that she had to leave so soon. Cid had asked her to take a squad to Deling where General Caraway had asked to have one of Balamb Garden's finest come and watch a group he thought might be planning on assassinating him. The orders where to watch the group and report back, and if needed kill and destroy leaving no trace of them what so ever of the other party or themselves; and both Squall and Cid said it would only take a month at the longest, but she had been gone for eight weeks and his worry was growing stronger with each passing day.

"Seifer I'm worried about Quisty. What if something happened to her?" Zell said softly as he talked to his boyfriend. Squall opened an eye, as he was resting on one of the pillars in the ball room, as it was another garden festival. Selphie had been planning them left and right over the past month. "It's Quisty. She'll be home soon." Seifer said quietly as Squall nodded in agreement to the blonds' words. Seifer was right she was fine. "I know but it's not like her to take so long Seif." Zell whispered as he looked down and frowned. Inwardly Squall shivered and damn Zell for shaking his confidence. "She's more of a 'get in there take care of it as soon as you can' person. She should be home now. What if something happened?" Zell pressed on as he watched his lover closely. Damn Squall never knew Zell could be so whiny, no wonder Seifer called him chicken-wuss. "Zell it's Quistis. She's fine." Seifer said straight out as Squall nodded his head thinking that's right, it was Quistis. That's all Squall could say. There was no way of thinking any differently; Quistis always found a way, she was strong.

"I know but I heard Cid talking about it with General Caraway. He said they haven't heard from her or the squad in two weeks. That's two weeks!" Zell squawked out as he moved closer to the larger blond man. Squall watched as Seifer took the smaller blond into a sideways hug. Even if the whole of the school knew they were dating, they still acted as if they fought on a daily bases. "Look. She will come home. She is fine. Stop being a chicken-wus about it all." Seifer mumbled as he leaned over and kissed the man's head softly. Squall closed his eyes again as he had to agree with Seifer, though it would be a cold day in hell when he vocalized this. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Zell snarled as he pulled away from Seifer. Squall could hear Seifer chuckling as he pulled the smaller blond man tighter to him. "Chicken. Wuss." Seifer said as he laughed while Zell jumped back from him. Shaking his head at the pair, Squall left the ball stilling as he still hated them like so many things that never changed around here.

Just as he reached the exit, something small rammed into him. "Squall!" Squeaked a small voice and looked down founding Selphie. "You leaving?" Selphie asked with big wide eyes as he nodded shortly. Selphie's normally bright face fell a bit. "Aw Squall. The party just started. I bet Rinoa is itching for you to dance with her." Selphie chirped as she smiled while Squall sighed. "I'm not feeling too well." Squall said softly as Selphie studied him a bit, and then her lopsided smile brightened her face. "You're worried about Quistis aren't ya!?" She wondered softly while Squall cringed inwardly. How in Hyne's name could this girl know? Squall heaved a sigh as he went to side step her. "We haven't heard from her in a while." What Squall said wasn't a complete lie. Selphie just smiled brighter. "She's fine. It's Quisty!" She chirped loudly. With that the small girl skipped off to her loving cowboy.

"Right. It's Quisy." Squall keep saying that over and over in his head. He knew something was wrong but he refused to believe it. He felt that by thinking otherwise it was true. Not the case, but a good lie. Just as he reached the main hall of garden he heard a loud clamor. Turning round he saw Zell running towards the main entrance of the school with Selphie right next to them, behind them walking slowly was Seifer and Irvine. He raised an eyebrow as they neared not sure what all was going on.

"Didn't ya hear squally boy?" Irvine asked as he ignored the glare he got from Squall for the nickname that was not appreciated. Seifer chuckled, his trademark smirk plastered across his face. "Guess we know something that the dear commander doesn't for once." Seifer said as Squall rolled his eyes and snorted. "What?" Squall asked as both men stood there looking at where the other two had run off. "Give it a minute puberty boy." Seifer said softly as Squall was about to say something back when, a squeal from Selphie made him turn around. "Told ya she was fine chicken-wuss!" Zell yelled back as Squall let a small smile slip as Quistis and her squad came into view. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME LAP DOG!" Zell screamed at Seifer.

Squall ignored the others as Quistis neared him. "Commander." Quistis said sharply as she ignored Squall as he glared a bit. True he was greatly relieved that she was back, but things had to look as if nothing had changed. "Trepe." Squall said back as Quistis looked down. Squall noted that she didn't look too well at all. "Please follow me to my office." Squall said sharply as he just as he turned to leave, something grabbed his arm.

"Give her a brake man. Let her change." Squall looked at Irvine and frowned at the man's words, knowing that he should let Quistis go change. He couldn't explain how happy he was to see Quistis. "Clean up, and then report to my office." Squall said sharply while Quistis nodded and stormed off to her room. Turning again Squall tried to head to his office. "Man you're cold." Irvine's words stopped him dead. "Yeah Squall! Don't be a scroooooge!" Selphie stuck out her pink tongue at Squall with a frown. Rolling his eyes Squall headed for his office.

"Hey Squall." Squall turned around to find Seifer and Zell. Zell smiled a bit before leaving them. "Go easy on Quisty. OK." Seifer commented as Squall groaned. What did it matter? Why was Seifer looking after her like a big brother? Pinching the bridge of his nose, Squall let go of a long sigh. Part of it was the breath he had been holding on for eight weeks and part was his frustration. "Trepe is a part of garden and a squad leader. She has to report to me about what went on in the time frame of her mission. Talking to her as soon as she returns gives us full details while it is fresh in her mind. She does not get treated any better than any other SeeD." Squall stated as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Cut the bullshit. This is Quisty we are talking about. Not some random SeeD member. She matters. She's your wife." Seifer snapped ignoring Squall's groaned. "Regardless. She is still a SeeD." Squall snapped not wanting another word, Squall trudged off. "Hey get back here asshole!" Seifer yelled as he dashed after him. With one strong pull Seifer managed to swing Squall around. "LOOK! I don't care how she feels about you, but hurt her in any way and I swear that you will wish you'd never been born. Got that?" Seifer growled out as Squall glared at him. "I would never hurt Quisy. Understand?" Squall spat back returning the glare Seifer sent him. Snorting Seifer walked away. "Yeah tell her that."

Angrier than he was a few minutes ago, Squall stormed off to his office. Where did Seifer get the right to tell him that? When did he become Quistis' protector? Wasn't that Squall's job? Sulking, Squall threw himself into his chair, he wasn't being mean, and Quistis was a SeeD. She was a highly respected SeeD, and because of that Squall knew that Quistis would not want to be treated any differently. Squall did nothing wrong. Right?

The door creaked, bringing him out of his thoughts, as Quistis slowly walked into the room. She did not look well her skin was paler. A few scratches were in her arms and cheek, with one good one across her collarbone. Quistis had not even dressed in her daily wear. Instead she had on a white tank top and a pair of baggy khaki cargo shorts that looked a lot like the ones Zell wore. She looked out of sorts, to say the least, but then again she did just get back from a long mission.

"Trepe." Squall said as he waved his hand to a chair across from his desk. Slowly Quistis placed herself in the chair. She was tired, Squall could see that. Closing her eyes she let out a long breath. "The mission went as planned. The group was planning on kidnapping General Caraway. They were sending information back to Timber. One of my younger squad members.." Quistis looked down, trying to find the right words. "Was found and we were force to attack, one casualty on our side. Total search and destroy on the opposing. No one was left, and not a trace of them ether." Quistis said softly.

Squall studied her for a moment, realizing something was defiantly wrong. Quistis was normally straight pointed and looked the other in the eyes. Her mousiness was brothering him. "Anything else?" Squall asked softly as he watched her, really just thankful she was here home safe. Quistis' eyes shot up to meet his for a brief moment then back at her lap. "I… The group that was planning on kidnapping the General was.."

Quistis never got her words out as Squall had rounded the desk; gently he cupped her face. "Quistis, are you sure you're ok? The mission was a success. It's you I'm worried about." Quistis looked at him with a ghost of a smile. "I'm just tired." Quistis whispered as she watched Squall nod and place a soft kiss on her cheek. "Go get some rest. Come by after you're physical, all right?" Squall wondered softly as he smiled down at her. Quistis nodded and left Squall alone in his office wanting to just go to bed.

Quistis hurried off to her dorm; she was tired, and ready to sleep on something other than a cot. Just as she reached her door she found Seifer waiting for her. "Should have known." Quistis mumbled as she rolled her eyes as she punched in her code. "Slipping instructor?" Seifer wondered while letting out a laugh she plopped down on her sofa.

"I'm tired Almasy. Can you not wait till tomorrow to talk to me? Zell's already been here. And I'm telling you the same thing. I am fine." There was a creak of wood and when she opened her eyes, she found Seifer sitting on the coffee table across from her. His head was low and he was wringing his hands. "I was just really worried about you. You've always been the closest thing to family I'll ever have. Sure I joke around and act like an ass, but besides Zell you're all I have. I'm not willing to lose someone I love like that." Seifer said softly as he bit his lips and sighed softly. The woman looked like she was in poor health.

Quistis slid off the sofa and wrapped her arms around him. "You are nothing but a big softy. Too bad you're as gay as they come." Quistis mumbled while Seifer started to chuckle as he held onto her. "Yeah, but who would have thought that chicken-wuss was worse?" Seifer teased softly while Quistis laughed as he pulled back. "Just as long as you're ok, how about movie night tomorrow?" Seifer wondered as he watched Quistis roll her eyes at him, but she did smile at him once she was done. "Sure. Six o'clock as always, I have to run to Balamb anyways. I'll pick something for everyone to eat. Sound good?" Quistis asked as the blond nodded and placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "Night Quisty." He whispered softly.

Squall woke the next day with a start; he had fallen asleep in his office, typing up Quistis' review on her mission. Great now he would have a creak in his neck. Looking at the clock in his desk he groaned even more, as it was now four in the afternoon. Not only had he stayed up all night but he had fallen asleep somewhere around ten. Now he would get very little of his work done and be backed up for tomorrow. After groaning for a few more seconds he hit the call button on his desk. "Xu. Can you get me Instructor Trepe's physical records and have her called down to my office?" He wondered as there was an annoying squeal and a beep. "Ah.. Yes commander! Anything else I can get you?" Grunting a 'no' he turned back to his computer.

The one good thing about being commander is that you get what you want, and fast, within seconds Quistis' records were in his hands. Glancing through them he saw nothing too major. There were a total number of cuts and a note saying they had been properly cleaned and or healed. One bruised rib, fix of course. At the bottom was a note that simply stated she had a small stomach fuel that would go away in forty eight hours, if not see the doctor.

A knock on the door let him know she was there. "Come on in." He motioned to a chair that had been pulled alongside his desk. Squall watched as she walked over and placed herself down gently into it. Carefully she smoothed out her short jean skirt. The cut on her collarbone looked angry, but was somewhat hidden by her burgundy polo shirt and the black tank top under it. Squall was amazed at how young she looked sitting there hiding behind her hair.

"That looks like it may scare." Squall commented as Quistis ran a finger over the cut. "It's ok. I have worse." Squall added softrly. "Well you look fine. It says you have a forty eight hour bug." Squall asked only getting a slow nod from Quistis. Something was amiss with her. "I missed you." Squall whispered as he watched as her body snapped into a tight mass. Gently he touched her face, only to have her pull away from him. "I am sorry Squall. I cannot return your feelings." She mumbled while looking down at the floor. Squall looked at her wide eyed; this was not happening. Things looked so good before she left. "Quisy." Squall whispered shocked when she shuttered. "Don't call me that. I'm here for business. That's why you called me in. I am sorry I cannot share your feelings." Quistis repeated as she kept her head down.

"You're joking." Squall demanded as he looked away from her, refusing to look at her. "I was worried sick about you." A scrap of the chair let him know she was leaving. "Sorry Squall but not everything is about you. I have to do this alone. I'm .. I'm leaving garden!" Quistis snapped as she wrapped her arms around herself. Squall looked at her as she stood near the door. She was angry, but there was something else there. "I'm only planning to stay for another month. So get use to not having me around." Quistis said sharply before turning. Squall opened his mouth to say something but the doors to his office swung open, throwing Quistis to the ground.

"Squall Leonhart! What on Hyne's green planet is wrong with you!?" Rinoa yelled as she stormed into the office. Squall kept his eyes on Quistis as Rinoa stormed up to him. "Part of the timber owls was killed and their saying it was a SeeD squad that killed them! We were only trying to liberate Timber!" Rinoa screamed at the brunet before. Squall watched as Quistis crawled to her knees. She sat there for a few seconds, clutching her arm, clearly in pain.

Squall turned to Rinoa, glaring. "Rinoa I am in the middle of something. SeeD is an organization of military trained personal for hire. We do what our client asks." Squall said back as he moved around his desk. Rinoa glared at Squall pissed he was simply ignoring her. "But they were my friends! Their gone! Who was the squad leader? Why did they have to kill everyone!?" Rinoa all but cried as she watched the brunet. Squall looked past Rinoa to see Quistis clutching herself looking dead at the floor. "I was. We did not know they were a part of your organization." Quistis mumbled out as she stayed where she was. Rinoa turned around to see Quistis in the room, letting her anger flair up brightly. Storming her way over Rinoa raised her hand in anger.

"Why couldn't you have let them live!?" Rinoa screamed as she went to hit the woman. Quistis braced herself for the slap but if never came. Looking up she found Squall holding Rinoa's arm tight. "Rinoa retain yourself. You are now a part of garden and you will not talk to your superiors that way." Squall snapped as he tightened his grip on the brunet. Rinoa glared at Squall and pulled away from his grip. "They were my friends! And she.. She killed them!" Rinoa screamed out loudly as she went to hit the man instead. Squall grabbed her by the arm and threw her into a chair. "Look Rinoa. Being a SeeD is not a game. You have to do what those who hired you ask you to do. It was no different when I had to fight Seifer, or matron. You cannot pick who you have to fight. Do not take your anger out on Quistis. Clear?" Seifer snapped as he glared hard at the woman. Rinoa glared at him, tears forming in her eyes. "You're soo cold!" She screamed and with that she ran off.

"Go make sure she's ok Squall." Quistis said from the floor where she was clutching herself. Squall turned to Quistis and sighed as he gently took her into his arms and helped her up. Sweetly he pushed her hair back and whispered in her ear. "I will go because you asked. I don't know what's wrong but I want to help you." He mumbled while kissing her ear gently he pulled back and smiled at her. "Movie night at six?" Squall questioned getting an answer when Quistis nodded. When he turned and left Quistis groaned as she headed off to her room; she didn't have a lot of time to get ready for everyone.

Movie night was something that was done the next night after someone returned from a mission. It was a way for everyone to be together and relax. In a way it had been group dating without leaving garden. Selphie had started it all when Irvine had gotten back from his first mission. She was so happy to have him back and wanted to have a party. A movie night was a way around it all, and was easier to plan; so now it was a habit no one would break.

Quistis cursed loudly as she pulled the slightly burnt pizza out of the oven. "Wow Quisty. You can rival Seifer with that tongue." Zell called out as he and Seifer watched in horror as the perfectionist known as Quistis, slung the pizza on the cutting board. "Really Quistis. I know I have a foul mouth but you.. What's wrong?" Seifer asked softly. Turning round sharply she whispered something into his ear. Seifer stared at her wide eyed, then looked at Zell and back to Quistis again. "Are you sure?" Seifer asked unable to believe what it was she had told him. Quistis threw a pot into the sink and growled back in response. "What!? Tell me!" Zell called out as he watched the pair. Seifer looked at Quistis who only sighed and nodded knowing Zell would find out later anyways. Leaning over he told Zell quietly making sure the smaller blond would not say a word. Just as Zell was about to open his mouth the buzzer sounded. "Not a word. Got that?" Seifer said with a strong look at his lover. The way Quistis growled was more than enough to scare the bravest of men.

Selphie and Irvine skipped in, well Selphie did the second the door was opened. "Quisty! How are you!? Oo did you burn the food? Here let me!" Selphie called out as she shoved Quistis over as she began to fix what Quistis had done. It didn't take long for the small brunet to fix everything up and food set up around the small place.

"What should we watch first?" Selphie asked as she hopped into the love seat and curled insistently into Irvine's arms. "umm how about that scary movie where it's the girl's boy friend?" Zell asked only to have a pillow fly into his face. "NO it's way too scary! How about the movie where the girl goes to the goblin king to save her baby brother!?" Selphie called out loudly as she smiled while Seifer chuckled at her. "No that's for babies and chicken-wusses. How about that one with the car chase, you know the really little cars in the sewers?" Seifer asked as Irvine threw a pillow at him this time. "No no. lets watch the one where the girl has a death list and goes around killing everyone! Ya know the one that's not in order!" Irvine asked only to get everyone started talking at once till the bell sounded. Seifer answered it this time.

Rinoa came skipping threw the door and flopped down in the chair across from Selphie and Irvine. Seifer looked to see Squall standing outside. Angrily Seifer walked out and shoved him against the opposite wall. "You bastard! You better take care of Quistis! If you don't; I will make what is left of your meaningless life a living hell you've never known." Seifer growled at the brunet who just glared at him in confusion. What the hell was this about? Squall had no clue. "Let go of me." Squall said quietly as he tried to keep from punching the man before him. Seifer pulled back and slammed him into the wall harder. "Swear it!" Seifer snapped.

"Fine whatever." Squall grunted as Seifer just glared harder and slammed him again into the wall. "Say you swear you'll take care of her." Seifer snarled as he set his eyes to stare hard into the brunet's. Even Squall would have to be surprised at the tone Seifer had. Any normal human would have pissed their pants by now. "I swear I will take care of her." Squall grumbled out as he tried to not show any fear what so ever. Still glaring Seifer threw Squall onto the floor. "You better keep that promise. Clear?" Seifer snapped before he walked back into the room and sat next to Quistis on the sofa. Once Squall walked in Rinoa grabbed him and threw herself into his lap. Glancing over Squall saw that Quistis was curled onto Zell and Seifer had a protective arm around them both. Oddly Squall had a real hard time watching the movie, whatever it was they were watching.

Once the fourth movie ended, Squall looked around to see that Seifer had fallen to the side asleep, as well as Zell. Irvine was asleep under his hat and Selphie looked like a big yellow cat curled in his lap. Rinoa herself was dosing. Somehow Quistis managed to snake her way out of Zell's arms and was starting to pick up. "Well that was fun!" Rinoa stretched as she got off of Squall's numb legs. "I think I'll go hit the hay! Night!" Rinoa squeaked as she turned around he held out a hand to Squall. "Coming?" She questioned. Squall looked at Quistis as she poked at Irvine wanting the man to get up and leave.. "No. I think I'm going to help Quistis here." Squall responded to Rinoa's pout but he just ignored it. "Fine then. Night." Rinoa snapped and like that, she was out the door.

"Irvine.. Come on.." Quistis groaned out as Irvine swatted her and away. "Come on Self. Just a bit longer." Irvine groaned back. Rolling her eyes Quistis turned around to see Squall poking at Zell. "I would not do that if I were you Squall." Quistis commented as Squall looked back and quirked a brow. Before he could ask why Zell had grabbed him and planted a big kiss on Squall. Pulling back and falling over the coffee table he glared at Zell. "Come on Seifer.. Just a few more.." Licking his lips Zell mumbled before opening his eyes to find an every cheesed Squall. Looking around he found that Seifer was still out cold. A very deep shade of crimson took hold of his cheeks. "Sorry Squall.." Zell mumbled softly.

"I tried to warn him." Quistis chuckled out softly as she poked at Selphie. Who finally came to and woke the cowboy. "Night Quisty!" Selphie squeaked as she hugged the blonde and dragged her disoriented cowboy out of the room. Zell was waking Seifer up in a rather questionable way, but it got the job done and the two were out, though Seifer still half awake, half dreaming.

"I did try to warn you." Quistis said softly with a small smile. Squall glared at Quistis as she threw out some cans. "I see you've been kissed by Zell?" Squall asked asQuistis blushed a bit. "Yeah so what if I have?" Quistis challenged as she grabbed more cans. Squall smiled a bit as he got off of the floor. Walking over to her he pulled her into a tight embrace, and gently he kissed her neck. "Quistis tell me what's going on. I want to help. I want to be there for you." Squall said softly as he held onto her. Quistis pulled away and turned to face him, her eyes burned into his.

"I love you." Quistis spat out trying to hide some of her emotions. Squall looked at her confused unsure what to make out of this random burst of emotion came from. Shaking her head she placed on a sad smile. "That's ok. You don't have to say it. I knew. I'm leaving in a month. I won't be here to cloud you mind or you feelings for Rinoa." Quistis whispered as she looked down, and turned to leave but Squall pulled her back into a hug from behind. "What is all this about. I want to be with you. But I can't do anything if you don't talk to me." Squall whispered into her ear from where he was pressed against her. Closing her eyes Quistis placed her hands on his. "Tell me you love me. Not that you want to be with me, but that you love me." Quistis held her breath waiting for an answer from the other as she bit her lip. Squall kissed her collarbone at the tip of the cut. "I love you Quisy. I really do love you." Squall whispered to the silence. The silence was one of the most painful things known to man in Squall's mind.

What is only a second can last a life time in silence. Squall stood there taking her in, when he felt something wet hit his hand. Quistis shuttered in his arms. Gently he felt her lower his hands to her lower stomach. It was the first time he had see Quistis cry. "Squall. You're.. I love you with all my heart and I have for a long time.." She whispered through her tears. Squall turned her around and kissed her tears. "Shh.. It's alright. I'm here." Squall soothed as he held her to him. Quistis sobs in his chest as he tightened his grip on her. "Squall I have to tell you something." Quistis mumbled while Squall looked down at her he could tell it was hard for her to say what she needed to get out. Slowly her blue eyes turned to his. "I.. I'm carrying your child." Quistis whispered in a horse voice.

AN: SO am I evil or what!? Damn that was long.. 8 pages! So ok.. Cookies to who ever can name the four movies I was talking about? Huhu?


	6. 6

AN: I'm soo into this story! OO yeah! OO plot MINE! That's it.

QTrepe432: Glad you liked the chapy! RR!

Stroke-of-death: flu. Yeah sorry. Like I said I need a bata reader. But I found one! Whoot! I left clues but I didn't know if anyone would pick them up. Glad someone did. Umm I updated leather book. it's coming. The newest chapter sucks I know but the next one will be better!

Gothic Lion Heart: You Must LIVE! Lol. Yes It was the labyrinth. Whoot! All bow down to David Bowie! Lol.

Prodigious Techie: You got two of the four right. But Quistis only told Seifer, then Squall. Seifer told Zell. She tried to let him know earlier but there was Rinoa. Damned twit. But it's ok. I get confused too if I read too many at once.

Kiz2002: Whoot more people know the Labyrinth! But yeah. Ty

Yunies Twin: TY Soo much you are a saint. Form now on you will be Yunies Twin the saint! Ttytytytytyty!

Lady Deathstryke: (Throw a bunch of cookies at you) You soo got the cookies! Rock on! Ty!

AN: The movies were Scream,(her boyfriend did it all) Labyrinth (the goblin king is non other than David Bowie!) Italian Job (Soo Want the little car!) and Kill Bill vol 1 really. (death list! Death list! Everyone should have one!)

Six: The shit hit's the fan.. Again.

What is only a second can last a life time in silence. Squall stood there taking her in, when he felt something wet hit his hand. Quistis shuttered in his arms. Gently he felt her lower his hands to her lower stomach. It was the first time he had see Quistis cry. "Squall. You're.. I love you with all my heart and I have for a long time.." Squall turned her around and kissed her tears. "Shh.. It's alright. I'm here." Quistis sobs in his chest as he tightened his grip on her. "Squall I have to tell you something." Looking down at her he could see it was hard for her to say what she needed to get out. Slowly her blue eyes turned to his. "I.. I'm carrying your baby."

Squall looked down at her. Something wasn't right. He heard her, but it didn't fully hit him. She was carrying his child. Inside her at this moment was a cluster of cells that came from the both of them, and would soon made a human with a bit of both of them in it. It was a frighteningly wonderful thing. He was going to be a daddy. And Quistis.. Quistis was going to be a mom. Squall looked down at her filled with joy and confusion. After a minute or two the silence was took much and Quistis pulled away from him.

He could see the walls building up around her again. It was almost painful to see the mask placed back on. Looking down Quistis hid behind her hair, a trait she picked up from Squall. "It's ok. I thought you would deny it. It was stupid of me to even tell you. I'll leave garden as soon as my bags are packed." Quistis turned back to the kitchen to clean up the mess. Squall walked up behind her and placed his hands on her lower stomach. Gently he kissed her neck. "Stay." Quistis closed her eyes. She didn't think Squall would act like this. "They'll fire me for this, you know that."

Squall tightened his grip on her. "There are loop holes." Quistis craned her neck so she could see his face. "Loop holes?" Squall gently kissed her lips. "Yes there are. True it states that an instructor can not have a relationship with a student or another instructor, it says nothing about commanders." Quistis chuckled and shook her head. "It also states that high officers can not date anyone in garden under them do to favoritism." Squall nodded and smiled down at her. It was the first time in years Quistis had ever seen him smile like that. "It says nothing about marriage." Quistis looked up at him and started to laugh. He was right. There was nothing that stated that they could not marry. It was only against courtship. "And if you remember we never dated. We just got married." Quistis smiled brightly as she pulled him into a hug. "Yes, Squall you have a point."

"I think they thought that by killing courtship they wouldn't have to deal with marriage." Quistis smiled brightly at him as he took her lips for himself. Quistis broke the kiss. Gently she pushed his hair out of his face. Her eyes set on his. "You're mine. I wont let anyone take you away from me." Quistis looked at him oddly, then burst into laughter. "I'm yours? I don't think so!" Quistis doubled over with laughter. Squall only watched her with a smile across his face. She was right. They were married. She was carrying his child, but he did not own her. Shaking his head Squall pulled her back into a kiss. "You're right. You're not mine. I'm yours." Quistis pulled his head down and kissed him yet again. "Yes, you are mine."

A knock on the door brought them out of their world. "Yes?" Quistis refused to let go of Squall, so instead she yelled from the kitchen. "It's Xu. Can I talk to you?" Quistis looked at Squall, who shrugged and wondered off into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Opening the door she found Xu looking rather down. "What's wrong Xu?" Stepping in she flopped down on the sofa. "Nida." Quistis looked at her long time friend and once fellow instructor. "O Xu." Quistis sat next to her and wrapped her arms around her. "I know he's a SeeD, and I know he has to go on missions, but I'm worried. When he came back with you.. I was soo worried. And working for Squall, I hear everything. I thought he was gone." Quistis held her close and sighed. "I'm sorry Xu. You know I do everything I can to get my squads home safe." Xu nodded in her arms. "It's just, he has not come to see me yet. It's like he's avoiding me." Quistis pushed her back and looked her in the eye. "He's tired. I bet he went to bed and has not woken since. He worked so hard. Just go see him ok?" Xu nodded and walked to the door. "Thank you Quistis. I don't know what this garden would be like without you. And frankly I never want to find out." With that she left feeling a bit better.

Quistis smiled and walked back into her bedroom. Squall was resting on her bed. "You do have a room here, right." Squall rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him. "You know Xu had a good point." Quistis cocked her head to the side. "I don't want to know what garden is like without you." Smiling Quistis snaked her arms around him. It was not long till sleep took them both.

A loud bang robbed Quistis of her sleep. It was most likely the SeeDs next door. They were always loud in the mornings. Cracking an eye open she found Squall sleeping next to her. Thankful he was still dead asleep, she crept her way out of the bed and into her bathroom. A nice shower was needed. Once she was fully clean, Quistis stood in front of the mirror. Groaning she poked at herself. She was pale and dare she say, fatter? No. it was all in her head. Hyne not like she wasn't going to put on a few pounds. Looking down at her stomach she sighed. O yes. She was defiantly going to get bigger. Rolling her eyes she left the bathroom to change.

Quistis threw on a short jean skirt, her boots, a white tank top and a green polo shirt. She was growing rather fond of polo shirts. Shrugging her shoulder she grabbed some paper and scrawled down a note for Squall.

_Squall,_

_Going down to the cafeteria. I will be back soon. I will bring you something to eat. _

_Love,_

_Quistis._

Short. Simple. Sweet. Nothing more than an everyday note. Looking at the note she sighed, then crumpled it up. Pulling out a new peace of paper she tried to think of something more personal. "Not like garden helps there." True garden instructors tried to teach students that nothing is personal. It's only a job, and it has nothing to do with your personal beliefs.

_Squall,_

_I went down to the cafeteria. I'm going to bring you back something to eat if you do not meet me there. I will be back soon. Stay in bed as long as you like. _

_Love _

_Quistis_

Quistis looked at the note again and sighed. Ok so it was not poetry, Shakespeare, or anything, but it stated what was going on. Rolling her eyes she taped the note to the wall next to the door. He would have to see it there. Setting off she meandered down the hall. It was a Saturday, so most were still in bed or outside. Finally she made it to the cafeteria, but the second she stepped foot in line she was spotted by a lone Trepey. "Instructor." Quistis turned her head and smiled at the young boy politely. She didn't care for her crazed fans, but she always treated them nicely. Well, unless she found the one who was stealing her things from the laundry. "Yes, Mr.Tenji?" The dark haired boy looked pleased that she knew his name. "I was just wondering if you would be back teaching again this coming week."

Quistis turned back to the counter and pondered the same question. "I believe I am Tenji." Grabbing a tray she place a bowl of fruit, a blueberry muffin, a bottle of water and a large cup of coffee on it. Coffee. The breakfast of many champions. Though for some reason Selphie swore it was macaroni and cheese. Where that came from she didn't know.

Quistis sat at a small table in the back. Looking out the window she picked at her muffin. Normally she would only eat the muffin and drink the coffee, but she thought it would be best to eat something better, with the baby and all. After a few seconds of picking at the muffin she grabbed her coffee.

"Quisty!" Placing the coffee back down she looked up to find Selphie and Rinoa walking towards her. Rinoa looked as if she had been crying. "Hey Quistis have you seen Squall?" Selphie looked at Quistis questionably. "I haven't seen him since I left your place. He's not in his office, or his room. We looked all over the training center but no luck. Please tell me you've seen him Quisty." Rinoa looked pleadingly into her eyes. Quistis let go of a sigh. "I haven't seen him so far. The last I saw of his was in my dorm." Well not a total lie. "Ok. Let me know if you find him." Quistis nodded and watched Rinoa walk away. "You know where he really is, don't ya Quisty." Quistis looked at Selphie oddly. "Don't worry. I wont say anything, but you should have told Rinoa." Selphie nodded and skipped off after Rinoa.

Quistis looked down disappointed. She did lie to Rinoa somewhat, but then again she really didn't know where Squall was 100 percent. Shaking her head she looked back out the window. Again she picked her coffee back up. Just as she was about to press it to her lips, someone took it from her. Looking up she found Squall sitting in front of her, drinking her coffee. "That is mine." Squall quirked an eyebrow as he finished it off. "It's not good for you." Quistis rolled her eyes. "Coffee not good for me. You just want me to be half asleep all day. And how long have you been sitting here?" Squall looked at her and let the corners of his mouth slip. "I heard you leave." Shrugging, Quistis got up and grabbed anther coffee. Again Squall took it from her, a frown set on his face. "I said it's not good for you."

"Squall.." Quistis reached for it, but Squall leaned back in the chair. "Drink water." Quistis looked at him oddly. "It's better for you and.." His eyes traveled to her stomach, the back to her face. "Caffeine isn't." Quistis closed her eyes finally understanding what he meant. Opening her eyes she raised an eyebrow. "Our dear commander. Knows everything, doesn't he?" Squall rolled his eyes and reached for her fruit. "Squall!"

Both turned to see Rinoa and Selphie heading for them. "OO Squall! I was looking for you everywhere." Squall's body wrenched as Rinoa plopped down in his lap. "Well," Quistis gathered her water and fruit, leaving the muffin. "I think I will be going now. I am happy you found him. Good day." Just as Quistis rounded the tabled something grabbed her arm. "Quistis." Squall was looking at her pleadingly. Quistis closed her eyes and sighed. Yes today was going to be a long one. "Yes?"

"Squall?" Everyone turned their attention on Squall now. Lowering his head he let go of Quistis. Again he hid behind his hair. Shaking his head he muttered, 'be careful.' Smiling a bit Quistis ruffled his hair and headed for the training center. Finishing off the fruit as she walked she discarded the plastic container and drank her water. She felt good, even without her coffee.

After entering the jungle like room, she grabbed her whip and cracked it once. She was ready to go. "Hey Quisty!" Turning round she smiled at Zell. "Wanna kill off a few things?" Giving a laugh, she started to walk deeper into the room. "Why? You need help?" Zell killed a grat single handed. "No. Just don't think you'd be ok by yourself. Ya know with the baby and all.." Quistis turned to him and smiled. "I will be fine. You know how I am." Though the smile had been genuine it turn to a mask of confusion as Zell shouted something to her. Turning round she brought her hand back but was too late. A large T-Rexaur came charging out of the bushes and sung to the side. Quistis took the full hit of it's tail and was sent backwards. A sharp pain ran through her body and everything turned black.

Quistis opened her eyes, then closed them quickly. The light was blinding. "Quisty?" She could hear Zell next to her. Groaning she opened her eyes again. It was white. Everything was white. Zell was sitting in a chair next to her. His hands grasping one of hers. "Are you ok?" Turning to face him she gave a weak smile. "Are you in pain? Quisty?" She could not help but giggle at him. He looked soo worried. "I am.." She though for a bit, and tried to move. Yup. There was pain. Ok scratch that. There was a lot of pain. Zell's eyes widened when he saw her scrunch her face up. "I'll go get.." Quistis pulled him back into the chair. "No. I am fine. Just sore. What happened?"

"That T-Rexaur got you good. Some younger candidate pissed it off. It went berserk. You were just the closest thing to it. It hit you across the chest with it's tail. Then you kinda blacked out I think it just knocked the wind out of you. I did kinda push you out of the way, so it wouldn't hit all of you." Zell gave a weak grin. Quistis looked him over and saw that he to had been patched up a bit. A large bandage was resting on his forehead and cheek. "Sorry Zell. It's my fault that you're here too." Zell shook his head and just as he opened his mouth the door opened and in stormed Squall, fallowed by Rinoa and Selphie.

"Are you ok Quisy?" Quistis saw fear in Squall eyes as his body tried to stay calm. Rinoa hung to his arm. "I am.. I would like to go back to my dorm. If that is all right." Squall looked at her with worried written all in his eyes. "If you find it best.. Then Zell can take you back to your room." Quistis nodded and turned to Zell. "I think I need a little help getting up." Squall froze in the door. Rinoa pulled at him. "Come on Squall." Squall turned around sharply. "Maybe you should stay the night." Quistis looked at him pleadingly. "I'm fine really. I just want to go to my room." Squall cringed inwardly as she stood, gripping Zell for help. Squall turned back towards the exit and pushed Rinoa off his arm.

"Squall!" Rinoa glared at his retreating back. "Where's he going?" Quistis clung to Zell wishing that Rinoa would move sometime today. "Rinoa." Zell's voice made her turn around. "O sorry. I was just worried. Squall's been acting different lately." She still did not move. "I really think something is wrong with him." Quistis forced herself not to groan. Taking a deep breath she closed her eyes. "He's just stressed. We all need a vacation. He most likely is blowing off steam in the training room. Now if you do not mind I would love to be in my room by now." Rinoa gave out a small 'o' and stepped aside.

Zell had helped her to her room, and after a small argument he left. Quistis just curled up on the sofa. Her body was sore, and part of her was worried something might happen to her baby. The tail, thankfully, had hit her shoulders and chest more than anything. So she thought she'd be ok. Closing her eyes she let out a sigh. There was a beep letting her know someone was coming in. smiling brightly she turned to face the door. "Hey. I'm sorry Squall I wasn't careful. I should have thought about the ba..." She stopped short seeing Seifer and Selphie standing at the door.

"Yeah you should have Quisty! Hyne what were you thinking?" Seifer threw up his hands and sat down on the coffee table. Selphie plopped down next to her. "Are you sure you're ok Quisty? It's not like you to do things, or have something like this happen to you." Quistis looked down and fiddled with her skirt. "I was talking to Zell. Just a little distracted. That's all." Selphie looked at her closely. "What's distracting you?" Quistis looked down and closed her eyes.

Shit. She needed a good lie. Why a lie. Quistis hates lies. She hates giving them, and she hates hearing them. Ok.. She was distracted because.. Because.. "I feel bad about losing a member on my squad. He was y responsibility. I should have watched him a little closer." Yeah that was good. Selphie threw her arms around Quistis. "Aww you poor thing! Don't take things too hard on yourself. It couldn't be helped." Quistis gave a weak smiled and glanced over at Seifer. That damned smirk was plastered across his face. Quistis couldn't help but glare at him a little. Making a mocking jester he mouthed 'liar'.

Suddenly Selphie let go of Quistis. "That's it! We are going to march up to that ruddy old commander of ours and demand you have a vacation!" Seifer let go o a chuckle. "It's not funny Seifer! She could have been killed!" Seifer opened his mouth but a knock on the door stopped him. "I'll get that." Seifer headed for the door as Selphie went on about taking a trip to Whinhill with Quistis and Irvine. "Hey Self! Speaking of the cowboy. Irvine wants you." Quistis looked over the back of the sofa. Irvine nodded and tipped his hat, then leaned down and gave Selphie a kiss. "Sorry guys but I have to steal the little miss for ya. Night guys." Selphie pouted but then said her good byes.

"You need to be careful. You could have lost the child." Quistis looked down as Seifer scolded her. Odd. Normally she was the one doing the scolding. "Look Seifer. I am fine. I didn't lose the baby. I.." There was another knock on the door. Rolling her eyes Quistis looked to Seifer as if to ask, 'why the hell is everyone bothering me?' Seifer opened to door and had to suppress a laugh. There was Rinoa, covered in green blood from the monsters in the training center. She looked miserable.

"Quistis, can I talk to you? Alone." Her eyes set in Seifer. The two really did not get along. Seifer was always angry at the fact that she did not accept him and Zell. And Rinoa was mad that he could not find a good woman. "Sorry I am not leaving Quistis." Rinoa shot him a glare then gave a sort of o-well shrug. "I locked myself out of my room. Do you think I could stay for a bit?" Quistis sighed again. "Rinoa.."

"Please?" Seifer opened his mouth but Quistis got there first. "OK. But only for a little bit. Go head and clean up." Rinoa bowed a bit and ran off into the bathroom. "Quistis you know this can make trouble." Quistis heaved a sigh. For once she didn't care. Seifer sat down next to her. "You know I'm not going to leave you now. Not with her here." Quistis snorted a laugh and rested her head on his shoulder. "Where on this Hyne forsaken planet would I be without you. Hyne. It is a joke. Be trying to be the big sister, when you are here to be the big brother." Seifer rubbed her head. "Yeah but you were there to keep me and Squall from killing one another." Quistis curled into him more. "You know he'd kill you if he found us like this.." Quistis was only joking. Squall knew that Seifer was like her big brother. "Bet he'd go berserk if he found us like this!" Seifer started to wrestle with Quistis. Playfully he pinned her down.

"Who'd go berserk?" Rinoa stepped out of the bathroom in Quistis' robe. Quistis quickly pushed Seifer off and dragged the raven hair girl into her room. After closing the door she threw some cloths at her. "You need to be careful. You should have just poked your head out of the door. I would have brought you something." Rinoa nodded and muttered a thank you. "When you are done getting dressed let me know. We can go ask Squall about getting you a new one.. I think he has a master key." Quistis walked back out to see Zell sitting next to Seifer.

"You feeling better?" Quistis offered a weak smile. "She'd be better if Rinoa didn't pester her." Seifer looked angry. Quistis swore that the bedroom door would burst into flames if he didn't stop. "She locked herself out of her room. "Well it just proves that her room doesn't want her here ether." Quistis gave a soft chuckle. "Be nice Seifer." Quistis walked over to him and tried to calm him down. "Why should I? She's a pain. Even Squally boy would agree with me there, she's pissing me off! She needs to leave."

"That's up t o Quistis. You pig." Quistis turned to see Rinoa standing just a few feet form them. Oddly her jeans looked a little tight for the raven haired girl, and the purple shirt was too lose around her chest. "Lets just go find Squall." Rinoa rolled her eyes and walked past them. "I swear I will kill her." Quistis chuckled Zell punched Seifer in the arm. "Be nice or nothing tonight."

"EW guys!" Rinoa turned around and scrunched her face up. "Just find a girl!" Seifer started mumbling under his breath. "Last I saw Squall, he was in the training center." Seifer looked at Quistis and sighed. "I'll go look for him there. Zell take Rinoa and go look in his office." Everyone muttered a response and headed off in different directions. Quistis walked up to squall door and knocked. Nothing. Sighing she knocked again. Still nothing. After a second she punched in some random numbers and whoosh. It opened.

Looking around she smiled. It smelled like him. Looking around she made a mental note that it was a bit bigger than her room. Walking around she looked at what he had around. There were very little if any knickknacks. A few photos of them after the war, and a random gift from others here and there. Quistis walked into the bedroom and had to contain herself. There was a king sized bed. A KING SIZED BED! Quistis maybe had a full size and every other room was fitted with the standard single. She really just wanted to flop onto it and sleep. She would have if the bathroom door had not opened.

"Quistis…" A fierce blush took hold of her as she looked at him. Quickly she darted her eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry Squall. I.." Quistis' body froze when she felt his warm hand on her cheek. Looking up she saw Squall smiling at her. Squall leaned in to kiss her and she could feel heat off his exposed chest. Their lips touched and it felt like fire. Gently Squall rubbed her cheek, giving her warmth. The tender kiss was broken by Squall and left Quistis hungry. "Let me.." Squall looked down at the towel around his waist. "Change." Quistis nodded and walked into the living room. After a few seconds Squall came out in a pair of pajama pants.

Squall sat down on the sofa next to Quistis. Smiling softly she rested herself against his chest. His warmth was intoxicating. "Rinoa's looking for you." Squall cringed. "I don't care." Quistis smiled brightly, knowing it was true. "She locked herself out of her room." Squall snorted and kissed her forehead. "Too bad for her." Snuggling in deeper to his warmth she closed her eyes. "I thought that when I slung grat blood on her, she'd get the picture." Quistis laughed as he held hr tighter. A beep filled the room letting them know someone had come on.

"Squall?" Squall looked over the back of the sofa and sighed. "Yes Rinoa?" slowly he untangled himself from Quistis. Quistis stayed down on the sofa. Rinoa could not see her and she knew it. "Umm I locked myself out.. Can you help me?" Quistis could hear Squall taking a step back. "Hang on." His foot steps getting closer. On the coffee table he grabbed a key card, then went into his room. Quistis stayed down on the sofa rather tired. It wasn't until she heard Rinoa's foot steps did she panic.

"Hey Squall? Why don't I just stay over." Quistis looked down at her feet to see Rinoa standing at Squall's bedroom door. The door opened and he was dressed. "No." Rinoa pouted and wrapped her arms around Squall. "Come on." Quistis watched as she placed a kiss on his jaw. "I miss you." She kissed his neck this time. "And you don't even hold me anymore." Squall pushed her away. "Do you want in your room or not?" Rinoa looked at him angrily. "Fine Squall! You know what? It's over!" Rinoa stomped out of the room fuming. Quistis sat up and looked at Squall oddly. "That was easy." Squall walked over to her. "Yeah.." gently he pulled her off the sofa and into his arms.

Gently he kissed her. "I love you." Quistis' smiled against his lips as he went to kiss her again. Pulling back she brushed his lips with hers. "I love you too.." A true 100 percent smile graced Squall's lips as he looked into her eyes. Leaning down he kissed her neck. "Mmm I love hearing you say that." Quistis giggled as he kissed her collarbone. "I love you Squall." A beep filled the room. Both Squall and Quistis looked up to see Rinoa staring at them. "Squall?"

Rinoa's eyes filled with tears. "How.. How could you?" Quistis pulled away from Squall. "How could you Quistis!" Quistis looked at Rinoa and frowned. Rinoa walked over to Squall and slapped him. "How could you? With her?" Squall looked down at the floor. He knew he deserved the slap, the questions, the yells. "ANSWER ME!" Squall took in a breath and looked Rinoa in the eyes. "We're married."

AN: Ok that's nine pages.. And I'm tired.. I've been working on this for three days now.. I hope you all like it. Reviews keep a story alive! (hides) don't kill me!


	7. 7

AN: Working on it heheh again than kyou for the reviews. The movies were Scream,(her boyfriend did it all) Labyrinth (the goblin king is non other than David Bowie!) Italian Job (Soo Want the little car!) and Kill Bill vol 1 really. (death list! Death list! Everyone should have one!)

Six: The shit hit's the fan; again

Squall looked down at Quistis as if something wasn't right. He heard what Quistis said, but it didn't fully hit him. She was carrying his child. Inside her at this moment was a cluster of cells that came from the both of them, and would soon make a human with a bit of both of them in it. It was a frighteningly wonderful thing; Squall Leonhart was going to be a daddy. And Quistis; Quistis was going to be a mom. Squall looked down at her filled with joy and confusion. After a minute or two the silence was too much for Quistis to handle so she tor from him and wrapped her hands around herself.

He could see the walls building up around her again. It was almost painful to see the mask placed back on. Looking down Quistis hid behind her hair, a trait she picked up from Squall. "It's ok. I thought you would deny it. It was stupid of me to even tell you. I'll leave garden as soon as my bags are packed." Quistis mumbled before she turned back to the kitchen to clean up the mess. Squall walked up behind her and placed his hands on her lower stomach, and gently kissed her neck. "Stay." Squall whispered as Quistis closed her eyes. She didn't think Squall would act like this at all. "They'll fire me for this, you know that." The blond woman whispered nearly scared of it all herself.

Squall tightened his grip on her. "There are loop holes." The commander whispered in her ear as Quistis craned her neck so she could see his face. "Loop holes?" Quistis wondered as she let Squall gently kissed her lips. "Yes there are. True it states that an instructor can not have a relationship with a student or another instructor, it says nothing about commanders." Squall commented having known the rule book inside and out, that alone made Quistis chuckle and shake her head. "It also states that high officers can not date anyone in garden under them do to favoritism." Quistis rattled off getting Squall to nod and smile down at her. It was the first time in years Quistis had ever seen him smile like that. "It says nothing about marriage." Squall added as Quistis looked up at him and started to laugh; he was right, there was nothing that stated that they could not marry. It was only against courtship. "And if you remember we never dated. We just got married." Quistis smiled brightly at Squall's words as she pulled him into a hug. "Yes, Squall you have a point." The blond woman whispered as she sighed in relief.

"I think they thought that by killing courtship they wouldn't have to deal with marriage." Quistis whispered as she smiled brightly at Squall as he took her lips for himself. Quistis broke the kiss and gently she pushed his hair out of his face. Her eyes set on his. "You're mine. I won't let anyone take you away from me." Squall declared with a steady solid voice. Quistis looked at him oddly, and then burst into laughter. "I'm yours? I don't think so!" Quistis snapped as she doubled over with laughter. Squall only watched her with a smile across his face, knowing she was right. They were married, and she was carrying his child, but he did not own her. Shaking his head Squall pulled her back into a kiss. "You're right. You're not mine. I'm yours." Squall whispered as Quistis pulled his head down and kissed him yet again. "Yes, you are mine." The blond whispered with an impish smile playing across her lips.

A knock on the door brought them out of their little privet world. "Yes?" Quistis called out as she refused to let go of Squall. "It's Xu. Can I talk to you?" The voice was muffled but loud enough to be heard. Quistis looked at Squall, who shrugged and wondered off into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Opening the door she found Xu looking rather down. "What's wrong Xu?" Quistis questioned as Xu stepped in and flopped down on the sofa. "Nida." Xu wined out as Quistis looked at her long time friend and once fellow instructor. "O Xu." Quistis mumbled while she sat next to her and wrapped her arms around Xu. "I know he's a SeeD, and I know he has to go on missions, but I'm worried. When he came back with you.. I was soo worried. And working for Squall, I hear everything. I thought he was gone." Xu whispered not afraid to let her voice quiver as she spoke. Quistis held her close and sighed while soothing the woman's back.

"I'm sorry Xu. You know I do everything I can to get my squads home safe." Quistis said to Xu, getting a nod in response. "It's just; he has not come to see me yet. It's like he's avoiding me." Xu mumbled as she dropped her dead down. Quistis pushed her back and looked Xu right in the eye. "He's tired. I bet he went to bed and has not woken since. He worked so hard. Just go see him ok?" Xu nodded at Quistis' words and walked to the door. "Thank you Quistis. I don't know what this garden would be like without you. And frankly I never want to find out." She whispered and with that she left feeling a bit better.

Quistis smiled and walked back into her bedroom, where Squall was resting on her bed. "You do have a room here, right." Quistis asked getting an eye roll from Squall as pulled her closer to him. "You know Xu had a good point." Squall mumbled as he held onto the blond woman, who was his wife. Quistis cocked her head to the side not sure what all Squall meant by that. "I don't want to know what garden is like without you." Squall whispered as he pulled her closer still. Smiling Quistis snaked her arms around him and it was not long till sleep took them both.

A loud bang robbed Quistis of her sleep as it was most likely the SeeDs next door. They were always loud in the mornings. Cracking an eye open she found Squall sleeping next to her. Thankful he was still dead asleep; she crept her way out of the bed and into her bathroom; a nice shower was needed. Once she was fully clean, Quistis stood in front of the mirror, and groaned as she poked at herself. She was pale and dare she say, fatter? No. it was all in her head. Hyne not like she wasn't going to put on a few pounds. Looking down at her stomach she sighed. O yes. She was defiantly going to get bigger. Rolling her eyes she left the bathroom to change.

Quistis threw on a short jean skirt, her boots, a white tank top and a green polo shirt. She was growing rather fond of polo shirts for one reason of another. Shrugging her shoulder she grabbed some paper and scrawled down a note for Squall.

_Squall,_

_Going down to the cafeteria. I will be back soon. I will bring you something to eat. _

_Love,_

_Quistis._

Short. Simple. Sweet. Nothing more than an everyday note where nothing could be misleading. Looking at the note she sighed, then crumpled it up, and pulled out a new piece of paper to try and think of something more personal. "Not like garden helps there." Quistis mumbled to herself as she frowned hard. True garden instructors tried to teach students that nothing is personal, it's only a job, and it has nothing to do with your personal beliefs.

_Squall,_

_I went down to the cafeteria. I'm going to bring you back something to eat if you do not meet me there. I will be back soon. Stay in bed as long as you like. _

_Love _

_Quistis_

Quistis looked at the note again and sighed. Ok so it was not poetry, Shakespeare, or anything, but it stated what was going on. Rolling her eyes she taped the note to the wall next to the door; he would have to see it there. Setting off she meandered down the hall more than ready to eat, and as it was a Saturday, so most were still in bed or outside. Finally she made it to the cafeteria, but the second she stepped foot in line she was spotted by a lone Trepey. "Instructor." Quistis turned her head and smiled at the young boy politely who had squeaked her name. She didn't care for her crazed fans, but she always treated them nicely. Well, unless she found the one who was stealing her things from the laundry. "Yes, ?" Quistis wondered having pulled his name from her class roster. The dark haired boy looked pleased that she knew his name. "I was just wondering if you would be back teaching again this coming week." He questioned softly with a lopsided grin.

Quistis turned back to the counter and pondered the same question for a moment in her head. "I believe I am Tenji." Quistis said softly smiling to herself as she grabbed a tray and placed a bowl of fruit, a blueberry muffin, a bottle of water and a large cup of coffee on it. Coffee, the breakfast of many champions. Though for some reason Selphie swore it was macaroni and cheese; where that came from Quistis would never know.

Quistis sat at a small table in the back while looking out the window as she picked at her muffin. Normally she would only eat the muffin and drink the coffee, but she thought it would be best to eat something better, with the baby and all. After a few seconds of picking at the muffin she grabbed her coffee.

"Quisty!" Placing the coffee back down she looked up to find Selphie and Rinoa walking towards her, and to Quistis' dread it look like Rinoa had been crying. "Hey Quistis have you seen Squall?" Selphie asked as she looked at Quistis questionably. "I haven't seen him since I left your place. He's not in his office, or his room. We looked all over the training center but no luck. Please tell me you've seen him Quisty." Rinoa nearly begged as she looked pleadingly into her eyes. Quistis let go of a sigh knowing she'd have no peice. "I haven't seen him so far. The last I saw of his was in my dorm." Quistis stated thinking it was not a total lie. "Ok. Let me know if you find him." Rinoa wondered as Quistis nodded and watched the raven haired girl walk away. "You know where he really is, don't ya Quisty." Selphie asked as Quistis looked at her oddly. "Don't worry. I won't say anything, but you should have told Rinoa." Selphie commented with a nod and skipped off after Rinoa.

Quistis looked down disappointed, as she did lie to Rinoa somewhat, but then again she really didn't know where Squall was 100 percent. Shaking her head she looked back out the window. Again she picked her coffee back up, but again just as she was about to press it to her lips, someone took it from her. Looking up she found Squall sitting in front of her, drinking her coffee. "That is mine." Quistis grumbled as Squall quirked an eyebrow while he finished it off. "It's not good for you." Squall stated sharply ignoring the fact that Quistis rolled her eyes at him. "Coffee not good for me Squall? You just want me to be half asleep all day. And how long have you been sitting here?" Quistis wondered softly. Squall looked at her and let the corners of his mouth slip. "I heard you leave." Squall mumbled as he smiled at her. Shrugging, Quistis got up and grabbed anther coffee. Again Squall took it from her, a frown set on his face. "I said it's not good for you." Squall stated sharply while watching his wife.

"Squall.." Quistis reached for it, but Squall leaned back in the chair. "Drink water." Squall said as Quistis looked at him oddly. "It's better for you and.." His eyes traveled to her stomach, the back to her face. "Caffeine isn't." The brunet finished off hoping she got what he was saying. Quistis closed her eyes finally understanding what he meant. Opening her eyes she raised an eyebrow. "Our dear commander. Knows everything, doesn't he?" Quistis question in a somewhat playful tone. Squall rolled his eyes and reached for her fruit. "Squall!" Quistis griped as she reached for it.

Both turned to see Rinoa and Selphie heading for them, causing each to groan softly. "OO Squall! I was looking for you everywhere." Rinoa cried out. Squall's body wrenched as Rinoa plopped down in his lap. "Well," Quistis said as she gathered her water and fruit, leaving the muffin. "I think I will be going now. I am happy you found him. Good day." She mumbled as she tried to dash away. Just as Quistis rounded the tabled something grabbed her arm. "Quistis." Squall pleaded as he looked up at her pleadingly. Quistis closed her eyes and sighed, knowing that today was going to be a long one. "Yes?" She questioned softly.

"Squall?" Rinoa asked quietly unsure about what her boyfriend was doing. Everyone turned their attention on Squall now. Lowering his head drop the brunet let go of Quistis's arm; and again he hid behind his hair. Shaking his head he muttered 'be careful.' As he let Quistis roam away from him. Smiling a bit Quistis ruffled his hair and headed for the training center. Finishing off the fruit as she walked she discarded the plastic container and drank her water. She felt good, even without her coffee for once in her life.

After entering the jungle like room, she grabbed her whip and cracked it once. She was ready to go. "Hey Quisty!" Turning round she smiled at Zell who was calling out for her. "Wanna kill off a few things?" The short blond question Quistis with a bright smile. Giving a laugh, she started to walk deeper into the room. "Why? You need help?" Quistis wondered as Zell killed a grat single handed. "No. Just don't think you'd be ok by yourself. Ya know with the baby and all.." Quistis turned to him and smiled really hoping he would not let loose the secret she was working to hide at the moment. "I will be fine. You know how I am." Quistis said, though the smile she had on had been genuine, it turn to a mask of confusion as Zell shouted something to her. Turning round she brought her hand back but was too late. A large T-Rexaur came charging out of the bushes and sung to the side; Quistis took the full hit of its tail and was sent flying backwards. A sharp pain ran through her body and everything turned black.

Quistis opened her eyes, and quickly closed them once more as the light was blinding. "Quisty?" She could hear Zell next to her. Groaning she opened her eyes again but everything was white. Zell was sitting in a chair next to her; his hands grasping one of hers. "Are you ok?" He questioned as she turned to face him and give a weak smile. "Are you in pain? Quisty?" Zell questioned as he held on to her hand tighter. She could not help but giggle at him, he just looked so worried. "I am." She replied and then she thought about it for a bit, and tried to move. Yup, there was pain, well scratch that, there was a lot of pain. Zell's eyes widened when he saw her scrunch her face up. "I'll go get.." Zell didn't even get to finish speaking before Quistis pulled him back into the chair. "No. I am fine, just really sore. What happened?" She wondered trying to breathe through the pain.

"That T-Rexaur got you good, some younger candidate pissed it off, and it just went berserk. You were just the closest thing to it, so it hit you across the chest with its tail. Then you kinda blacked out, I thought it just knocked the wind out of you. I did kinda push you out of the way, so it wouldn't hit all of you." Zell added as he gave a weak grin. Quistis looked him over and saw that he too had been patched up a bit. A large bandage was resting on his forehead and cheek. "Sorry Zell. It's my fault that you're here too." Quistis whispered feeling like shit. Zell shook his head and just as he opened his mouth the door opened and in stormed Squall, followed by Rinoa and Selphie.

"Are you ok Quisy?" Squall asked as he looked her over. Quistis saw fear in Squall eyes as his body tried to stay calm, and Rinoa hung to his arm. "I am; I would like to go back to my dorm, if that is all right." Quistis whispered out softly. Squall looked at her with worried written all in his eyes and tried not to just rush to her. "If you find it best, then Zell can take you back to your room." Squall said softly as he glanced at the blond man in question, though he wished like all hell he would be taking her back. Quistis nodded and turned to Zell. "I think I need a little help getting up." She whispered while shivered a touch. Squall froze in the door, as Rinoa pulled at him. "Come on Squall." Rinoa whined as Squall turned around sharply. "Maybe you should stay the night." Squall called out wanting the blond woman to be well before moving out of the room. Quistis looked at him pleadingly, begging for him to say she could go to her own room and her own bed. "I'm fine really. I just want to go to my room." Quistis whispered softly. Squall cringed inwardly as she stood, gripping Zell for help, pain clear as day on her face. Squall turned back towards the exit and pushed Rinoa off his arm wanting to get away quickly..

"Squall!" Rinoa shouted as she glared at his retreating back. "Where's he going?" The raven haired girl asked angrily as Quistis clung to Zell, wishing that Rinoa would move sometime today. "Rinoa." Zell's voice made her turn around. "O sorry. I was just worried. Squall's been acting different lately." Rinoa said still not moving from the door. "I really think something is wrong with him." Rinoa added as she looked at the pair as if it was normal to be waiting for someone to move while in utter pain. Quistis forced herself not to groan at the little half wit and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "He's just stressed. We all need a vacation. He most likely is blowing off steam in the training room. Now if you do not mind I would love to be in my room by now." Quistis groaned out as Rinoa gave out a small 'o' and stepped aside.

Zell had helped Quistis to her room, and after a small argument he left the blond woman to herself. Quistis just curled up on the sofa, as her body was sore, and part of her was worried something might have happen to her baby. The tail, thankfully, had hit her shoulders and chest more than anything, so she thought she'd be ok. Closing her eyes she let out a sigh. There was a beep letting her know someone was coming in and smiling brightly she turned to face the door. "Hey. I'm sorry Squall I wasn't careful. I should have thought about the ba...." She stopped short seeing Seifer and Selphie standing at the door.

"Yeah you should have Quisty! Hyne what were you thinking!?" Seifer snapped as he threw up his hands and sat down on the coffee table. Selphie plopped down next to her and smiled softly. "Are you sure you're ok Quisty? It's not like you to do things, or have something like this happen to you." The small brunet said softly. Quistis looked down and fiddled with her skirt. "I was talking to Zell. Just a little distracted. That's all." Selphie looked at her closely and frowned. "What's distracting you?" She wondered as Quistis looked down and closed her eyes.

Shit. She needed a good lie; Why a lie? Quistis hated lies. She hates giving them, and she hates hearing them. Ok.. She was distracted because.. Because.. "I feel bad about losing a member on my squad. He was my responsibility. I should have watched him a little closer." Quistis spewed out and that was good, because it was half the truth. Selphie threw her arms around Quistis hugging her close. "Aww you poor thing! Don't take things too hard on yourself, it couldn't be helped." Quistis gave a weak smile at the petite brunet's words and glanced over at Seifer. That damned smirk was plastered across his face, and Quistis couldn't help but glare at him a little. Making a mocking jester he mouthed 'liar'.

Suddenly Selphie let go of Quistis. "That's it! We are going to march up to that ruddy old commander of ours and demand you have a vacation!" Selphie snapped making Seifer let go of a chuckle. "It's not funny Seifer! She could have been killed!" Selphie yelled making Seifer opened his mouth but a knock on the door stopped him. "I'll get that." Seifer said softly as he headed for the door while Selphie went on about taking a trip to Whinhill with Quistis and Irvine. "Hey Self! Speaking of the cowboy. Irvine wants you." Seifer called back as Quistis looked over the back of the sofa. Irvine nodded and tipped his hat, then leaned down and gave Selphie a kiss. "Sorry guys but I have to steal the little miss for ya. Night guys." Irvine called out as he pulled Selphie away as she pouted but then said her good byes.

"You need to be careful. You could have lost the child." Seifer said once the door was shut. Quistis looked down as Seifer scolded her. Odd, normally she was the one doing the scolding. "Look Seifer. I am fine. I didn't lose the baby. I.." There was another knock on the door, making Quistis roll her eyes as she looked to Seifer as if to ask, 'why the hell is everyone bothering me?' Seifer opened to door and had to suppress a laugh. There was Rinoa, covered in green blood from the monsters in the training center. She looked miserable.

"Quistis, can I talk to you? Alone." Rinoa asked as her eyes set themselves on Seifer. The two really did not get along; Seifer was always angry at the fact that she did not accept him and Zell, and Rinoa was mad that he could not find a good woman. "Sorry I am not leaving Quistis." Seifer stated as he crossed his arms over his chest. Rinoa shot him a glare then gave a sort of o-well shrug. "I locked myself out of my room. Do you think I could stay for a bit?" Rinoa asked softly making Quistis sigh again. "Rinoa.." she began but was cut off. "Please!?" The raven haired girl begged.

Seifer opened his mouth but Quistis got there first. "OK. But only for a little bit, go ahead and clean up." Quistis said waving her hand to the bathroom. Rinoa bowed a bit and ran off into the bathroom to get the blood off her. "Quistis you know this can make trouble." Seifer mumbled as Quistis heaved a sigh; and for once she didn't care. Seifer sat down next to her. "You know I'm not going to leave you now. Not with her here." Seifer added as he leaned into her a touch and smiled softly. Quistis snorted a laugh and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Where on this Hyne forsaken planet would I be without you. Hyne. It is a joke. Be trying to be the big sister, when you are here to be the big brother." Quistis mumbled with a small smile as Seifer rubbed her head. "Yeah but you were there to keep me and Squall from killing one another." Seifer whispered as Quistis curled into him more. "You know he'd kill you if he found us like this.." Quistis whispered jokingly at the blond. Squall knew that Seifer was like her big brother. "Bet he'd go berserk if he found us like this!" Seifer teased and started to wrestle with Quistis, playfully he pinned her down, keeping it gentle.

"Who'd go berserk?" Rinoa asked as she stepped out of the bathroom in Quistis' robe. Quistis quickly pushed Seifer off and dragged the raven hair girl into her room. After closing the door she threw some cloths at her. "You need to be careful. You should have just poked your head out of the door. I would have brought you something." Quistis ground out as Rinoa nodded and muttered a thank you. "When you are done getting dressed let me know. We can go ask Squall about getting you into your room. I think he has a master key." Quistis ground out before she walked back out to see Zell sitting next to Seifer.

"You feeling better?" Zell wondered quietly. Quistis offered a weak smile in return as she settled next to him. "She'd be better if Rinoa didn't pester her." Seifer growled with an angry glint in his eye. Quistis swore that the bedroom door would burst into flames if he didn't stop glaring at it so hard. "She locked herself out of her room." Quistis said softly trying to be nice. "Well it just proves that her room doesn't want her here ether." Seifer scoffed as he looked to Quistis, who gave a soft chuckle. "Be nice Seifer." Quistis warned as she walked over to him and tried to calm him down. "Why should I? She's a pain. Even Squally boy would agree with me there, she's pissing me off! She needs to leave." Seifer demanded as he was rather annoyed with the woman being anywhere near his Quistis.

"That's up t o Quistis. You pig." Rinoa snapped as Quistis turned to see Rinoa standing just a few feet from them. Oddly her jeans looked a little tight for the raven haired girl, and the purple shirt was too loose around her chest. "Let's just go find Squall." Rinoa called out and rolled her eyes and walked past them. "I swear I will kill her." Seifer grounded out getting a chuckle from Zell and a punch in the shoulder. "Be nice like Quistis asked, or nothing tonight." Zell teased softly.

"EW guys!" Rinoa snapped as she turned around and scrunched her face up. "Just find a girl!" She all but screamed at them. Seifer started mumbling under his breath as he glared at her. "Last I saw Squall; he was in the training center." Quistis piped up trying to stop a fight from happening. Seifer looked at Quistis and sighed, the blond was just too nice. "I'll go look for him there. Zell take Rinoa and go to the housing office. Quistis check his room." Seifer snapped out sharply as he looked around easily taking control. Everyone muttered a response and headed off in different directions.

Quistis walked up to squall door and knocked. Nothing. Sighing she knocked again. Still nothing. After a second she punched in some random numbers and whoosh. It opened. Looking around she smiled, as it smelled like him, though it was a touch bigger than her own room. Walking around she looked at what he had around, there were very little if any knickknacks; a few photos of them after the war, and a random gift from others here and there. Quistis walked into the bedroom and had to contain herself. There was a king sized bed. A KING SIZED BED! Quistis maybe had a full size and every other room was fitted with the standard single. She really just wanted to flop onto it and sleep, and she would have if the bathroom door had not opened.

"Quistis…" Squall asked as he stood in the doorway. A fierce blush took hold of her as she looked at him, then quickly she darted her eyes to the floor. "I'm sorry Squall. I.." Quistis' body froze when she felt his warm hand on her cheek. Looking up she saw Squall smiling at her brightly. As Squall leaned in to kiss her and she could feel heat off his exposed chest; their lips touched and it felt like fire. Gently Squall rubbed her cheek, giving her warmth, while the tender kiss was broken by Squall and left Quistis hungry. "Let me.." Squall looked down at the towel around his waist. "Change." He whispered as he stepped back. Quistis nodded and walked into the living room, and was thankful that Squall returned after a few seconds in a pair of pajama pants.

Squall sat down on the sofa next to Quistis, who smiled softly she rested herself against his chest. His warmth was intoxicating. "Rinoa's looking for you." Quistis whispered feeling Squall cringed. "I don't care." Squall mumbled making Quistis smile brightly, as she knew it was true. "She locked herself out of her room." The blond replied as Squall snorted and kissed her forehead. "Too bad for her." Squall mumbled back not caring about the banter. Snuggling in deeper to his warmth Quistis closed her eyes. "I thought that when I slung grat blood on her, she'd get the picture." Quistis laughed at Squall's words as he held hr tighter. A beep filled the room letting them know someone had come on.

"Squall?" Rinoa called out as Squall looked over the back of the sofa and sighed. "Yes Rinoa?" He questioned slowly as he untangled himself from Quistis. Quistis stayed down on the sofa where Rinoa could not see her. "Umm I locked myself out.. Can you help me?" Rinoa wondered softly making herself sound weak and little. Quistis could hear Squall taking a step back as he needed a shirt. "Hang on." Squall whispered while his footsteps sounded closer. On the coffee table he grabbed a key card, and then went into his room. Quistis stayed down on the sofa rather tired, and it wasn't until she heard Rinoa's footsteps did she panic.

"Hey Squall? Why don't I just stay over?" Rinoa asked as she smiled sweetly at Squall. Quistis looked down at her feet to see Rinoa standing at Squall's bedroom door; the door opened and Squall was dressed at last. "No." Squall said sharply giving no room for questions. Rinoa pouted and wrapped her arms around Squall. "Come on." She whined softly and Quistis watched as she placed a kiss on his jaw. "I miss you." She kissed his neck this time. "And you don't even hold me anymore." Rinoa mumbled while grinding into him. Squall pushed her away hard and glared at her. "Do you want in your room or not?" The brunet man snapped only to have Rinoa looked at him angrily. "Fine Squall! You know what!? It's over!" Rinoa yelled as she stomped out of the room fuming. Quistis sat up and looked at Squall oddly. "That was easy." Squall whispered as he walked over to her. "Yeah.." Quistis whispered as Squall gently pulled her off the sofa and into his arms.

Gently he kissed Quistis' lips and hummed softly. "I love you." Squall whispered as they parted and simply held one another. Quistis' smiled against his lips as he went to kiss her again, but Quistis simply pulled back and brushed their lips together. "I love you too Squall." A true 100 percent smile graced Squall's lips as he looked into her eyes. Leaning down he kissed her neck. "Mmm I love hearing you say that." Squall whispered as Quistis giggled while he kissed her collarbone. "I love you Squall." Quistis mumbled back as she held on tightly to him. A beep filled the room and both Squall and Quistis looked up to see Rinoa staring at them. "Squall?" The raven haired girl whined softly.

Rinoa's eyes filled with tears as she looked at the pair. "How.. How could you!?" Rinoa yelled out as Quistis pulled away from Squall. "How could you Quistis!" She snapped as Quistis looked at Rinoa and frowned. Rinoa walked over to Squall and slapped him hard across the face. "How could you!? With her!?" Rinoa was screaming at this point and Squall looked simply looked down at the floor. He knew he deserved the slap, the questions, and the yells. "ANSWER ME!" Squall took in a breath and looked Rinoa in the eyes. "We're married."


	8. 8

An: Plot mine.. That is all.

Eight: If you could look between the cracks would you find yourself afraid to see?

It had been a month since that incident, and the loss of her baby. Looking around her room, she made the bed and dressed for her next class. Squall had been sent out on a mission, and much to Quistis' dislike, Rinoa was sent along with him. Once she was fully ready to leave she grabbed her papers and opened the door. "O! Zell…" She was startled when the shorter blond was but inches from her face. "What's wrong?" Quistis questioned as she looked at the short blond before her. They had grown even closer as of late and she enjoyed seeing the man more often.

Zell pouted and kicked at the floor. "I'm sorry, you're busy. I'll just leave.." Zell sighed as he kicked at the floor rather than talk to her. Quistis rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist. "Come on. You can help me with my class today." Quistis said brightly wanting to be on time and not leaving the man behind. The shorter blond perked up a bit at that and smiled. "Really!? Wow thanks.. I'm soo bored without Seifer.. I hate it when he goes on a mission like this." Zell piped up as Quistis laughed, glade to see she was not the only one who felt that way. It was hard when the person you love was off in a life or death situation.

Making their way down the halls, Zell complained about not having Seifer, while Quistis smiled and nod hoping he would atop by the time class started. Quistis didn't need her students wondering what went on when the very famous heroes got together. Once in the class she placed her things where needed and pulled a chair up to her desk for Zell. The students were not due for another twenty minutes, so they had time to talk.

"So when does Seifer get back?" Quistis wondered as she watched Zell shrugged hopelessly. "NO clue. He didn't tell me anything about the mission.. Only that it'd be a while. I hope he's alright." Zell whined as he shook his head and sighed deeply. A painful look crossed Zell's face. Worried herself; Quistis wrapped the boy, or rather young man, in her arms, hugging him tightly to her. "Don't worry Zell. He'll be fine. Ok?" Quistis soothed as she pulled back a touch and smiled at the blond man.

"I know.. But you can't help but worry." Zell mumbled quietly knowing Quistis understood what he was trying to say. Quistis only nodded, she too worried all night about Squall when he was gone. The bell sounded and both pulled apart rather angry at the offending sound. Looking over at Zell she smiled as the students filed in like a bunch of herding cows.

"Good morning class!" Quistis called out as she was thankful that she only had two morning classes a week. "Please pull out paper and a pen." She fished though her bag bringing out a DVD while she spoke. "You will be taking notes and tested on the movie on cure spells and what works best." Turning out the lights she started the movie and turned to Zell. "Remember this?" Quistis asked with a small laugh as Zell had gone through the same classes and helped her often. The blond man only laughed at the TV and shook his head.

Quistis had asked Seifer and Zell to help her make the movie when she got her instructor position back. Seifer cased spell after spell on Zell, who only retaliated in the end by hitting Seifer in the gut. It was rather amusing to those who filmed it, but cheesy to those watching. Quistis still loved it and found it useful when she needed a moment to breath from the lessons.

It did not take long for the class to end, and the second class did not come in for another hour. Zell helped Quistis grade the tests, and set up the board for the next lessen, as it was a different level class. "What's the plan for the next class?" Zell wondered as he wrote what she had asked him to write on the bored. Quistis finished her papers, and placed them in the tin for that class so the students could pick them up when needed. "I was thinking we could copy the notes and head down to the training center. Pair them off.. I have to say the class is very well behaved." Quistis commented with a smile wondering if she could goat Zell into fighting a few students. Zell nodded then sat next to her. "You really miss Squall huh?" The blond wondered softly as he watched his friend closely.

Quistis let go of a sigh as she paused in what she was doing. "Yes. I'm just worried. I know he's a SeeD and he'll do well, but I can't help but get this feeling that something is going to happen to him." Quistis said softly knowing the blond understood where she was coming from. The pair had the same issue at hand, a loved one off doing their job where one or both could be killed and they would never know where or what happened to them. Zell nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah. I understand. I feel that way every time Seifer leaves the room." Zell said quietly letting his voice grow playful at the last part of what he had said. Smiling Quistis shook her head at Zell as Seifer was rubbing off on the smaller man.

The next class went off without a problem. Once it was finished that was if for Quistis' Monday and her classes were over. "OO man I'm starving! Let's go get some hot dogs. Kay?" Zell asked brightly as he stretched and groaned while his body popped. Quistis laughed as they headed out to eat, some things never changed around Garden and Quistis was glad Zell was one of those things. "Sure Zell. Hey!" She yelled at a person as they streaked by, nearly knocking her down. "Chill exlax!" Zell yelled out to the student as she ran past them and around the corner lighting fast. Quistis rolled her eyes at Zell as she watched the girl run off to the parking lot. "Wonder what the rush is about?" Zell questioned a she looked to his friend with worried eyes.

"Don't know." Quistis answered as she started walking once more with her friend. They watched as a few more students and a teacher run in as well. Zell shrugged, until he saw the doctor come running in with a gurney. "Doesn't look good." Zell said as he changed directions and headed with Quistis to the parking lot. A fear ran through Quistis as her mind raced with seeral thoughts all at once. What if that was Squall? Gasping she took off to the lot with Zell wishing she was faster like Seifer or even Squall for once in her life. She gasped when she saw Seifer kicking back the doctor while screaming at the top of his lungs. "I'm fucking fine! Get your damned hands off of me!" Seifer was bleeding from his hair line and looked rather beaten up, but would have none of the papering shit that everyone was willing to dish out for him.

"Seifer!" Zell yelled out as he rushed over to his boyfriend and stopped short. Seifer's jade green eyes turned to Quistis and Zell, while the blond rushed at him and hugged the larger bond close to him. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? What happened!?" Zell snapped as he moved his hands along Seifer's back while shaking softly. Seifer calmed down and smiled at his lover who was asking so many questions in his chest. "I'm fine.. I keep telling these fuckers this.. It's the guy in the car who called me a fucking fagged lap dog is the one who needs help." Seifer said as he nodded back to the other guy laying on the ground bleeding. Quistis sighed as she spotted the man and shook her head. "Well boys have a good afternoon." Quistis mumbled knowing they would; the pair always did when one came back. Turning around Quistis headed back to her room liking the idea of a home cooked meal better than what was being served in the lunch room. Humming she walked along the halls.

After cooking her meal she cleaned up and looked at the clock. Quistis really missed Squall; she had grown use to having someone around her when she was lonely and wished the man would hurry home to her. "Ass…." She mumbled as she loaded the dish washer; Quistis always hated doing them by hand and was glad she had a dishwasher to do them for her. "I am not an ass." Squall's voice came from the door way making Quistis smile brightly as she turned around and spotted her husband. "You are an ass." Quistis said with a small chuckle as she looked her love over. Squall smirked and walked over to her. "Yeah but you did marry me." Squall teased as he moved even closer to her hungry to touch her. Quistis rolled her eyes as she hugged him. "I was drunk." Quistis added with a small smile loving the teasing banter between them. Squall smirked as he kissed her. "So was I.." The brunet whispered as he kissed Quistis' lips gently.

"Mmm even if you are an ass, you're my ass." Quistis mumbled into his ear as she pulled back to get a better look at him, and slowly her face fell as a frown descended upon her lips. There was Squall, but the clothing he was wearing had seen better days. Her frown increased as she saw the dried blood on his shirt. "You're hurt." Quistis wondered wanting to take care of him quickly. Squall raised a fine eyebrow and glanced down at himself. "Am I?" He wondered not fully sure if he was hurt or not.

Glaring full force she stripped him of his jacket and shirt quickly wanting to check Squall over properly.. "Hey hey hey!" Squall called out as he tried to pull away but she only pushed him back on the sofa. There was a rather nasty gash across his side and several on his chest, causing his perfectly imperfect skin to look even paler. "Stay here." Quistis commanded as she turned and walked back to get the first aid kit. "I'm fine really!" Squall protested as he watched her walk away. Cursing to himself Squall wanted the woman in his arms not tending to him.

"Move and you won't be!" Quistis' threat was loud and clear from the back room as she looked for her kit. "Fine.. I won't move.." Squall yelled back rather tired but keeping that part to himself. In several seconds Quistis was back, cleaning and bandaging Squall's wounds with the up most care. Once she was finished, Squall grabbed Quistis and pulled her close to him. Their lips met, and Quistis tried not to laugh against his. "What?" Squall's voice floating to her ears as he kept a good grip on her. "Are we going to be like Zell and Seifer?" Squall wondered softly as he ran his hands along her back.

"Fuck all night when one of us comes home?" Quistis questioned with a laugh as she snuggled into Squall. Kissing the blond hard Squall groaned softly as he held onto her. "Let's try for another baby." Squall whispered as they parted for air. Pulling back Quistis looking at Squall as if he was mad, simply flabbergasted that he would suggest such a thing. "A.. a baby?" Quistis sputtered as she watched the brunet with wide eyes. Squall looked her in the eyes and nodded honestly wanting this. "Squall I don't think we're ready for that yet… I.." Quistis mumbled before she shivered hard. Sighing she looked down not sure what all to do, or say. "I don't want one of us to give our job up. We've worked so hard to get them.." Quistis said softly as she snuggled up to the burnet and sighed deeply.

"No. I didn't. If I have to.. I'll quit. I don't mind. I just.. I want us to have a family together." Squall said softly as he held onto the brunet. The thought of having a family something neither of them really had was a wonderful idea. Quistis sighed and opened her mouth, only to close it again when she really wasn't sure what all she should say. She stayed like that for what felt like a life; Quistis finally spoke. "If you really think you're ready. I.. I want a family; with you." Quistis said softly as she looked up at the brunet. A family would be something new and amazing, something they could fully share in, together just the two of them. Squall smiled and pulled her back down for a hard kiss. Easing away Squall smiled as he whispered, "I love you Quisy." The blond nuzzled her face in Squall's neck loving how husky the man's voice had gotten.. "I love you too Squall."


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hello.. fixing thank you again for reviews.

Nine: Yasei no

Squall and Quistis spent a great deal of time on the sofa simply enjoying one another. As it grew late Squall scooped Quistis up into his arms. "MM my wife lets go to bed." Squall whispered as he smiled at his love. Letting go of a giggle Quistis snuggled up and sighed. "Sure my husband." She whispered as Squall carried her into her room and settled into the bed with her. Groaning Quistis closed her eyes as the sheet hit her.

Squall gave out a devilish smile as he crawled over her and started removing her pants. "Don't know about you but I don't want to sleep in anything." Squall teased softly as he started tugging Quistis' pants off. Laughing out right Quistis shifted and pulled her shirt free before reaching out and grabbing Squall's. "Nor do I." She whispered softly.

Both were woken by the P.A after falling asleep for just a short time. The pair simply had to make up for lost time together, and did just that till early in the morning. "SQUALL LEONHART AND QUISTIS TREPE PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEAD MASTER'S OFFICE. I REPEAT. SQUALL LEONHART AND QUISTIS TREPE PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE. That is all thank you."

Groaning Quistis rolled over and nuzzled deeper into Squall's chest. A small smirk crossed Squall's face as he wrapped his arms around her. "Wakey wakey, Eggs and bacy." Squall teased as he ran his hands along her arm and over her back. Quistis moaned louder as she tightened her grip on Squall's waist and pressed harder into his chest. "I don't wanna..." Quistis groaned out like a small child refusing to go to school. Snickering Squall noted how much like a child she acted when she was sleepy, and loved every moment of it he could get. "Come on..." Squall whispered as he nudged her gently so she would get out of bed. "Ok. Ok... Fine. I'm up..." Quistis grumped as she sat up and swayed a touch. Looking down she smiled at Squall. He looked amazing sleep troused while lying in bed. Quistis simply thought she would have to keep him in bed like this more often.

Moaning Quistis rolled out of bed and stretched even more popping her back. "See you up there?" Quistis questioned as Squall nodded and placed a small kissed on her cheek. With a small smirk on his face, Squall left for his room. Once there he showered, dressed and headed to Cid's office, not really knowing why he was called just that he wanted to go back to bed with his wife. Inside Squall looked around for his blonde wife, but she was absent from the room. He was sure she'd be there in a moment, as she shouldn't have taken that long.

"Ahh Squall my boy. Come on in." Cid called out once he spotted the younger man looking around. Squall was pulled out of his thoughts when Cid called to him and hardly liked having that happen; but nodded and followed the porky man into the office. "Sit my boy sit. I have a meeting with Ms. Trepe once we're done." Cid said sounding even more chipper than he should have. Squall nodded as he sat across from Cid at the desk. "So what is this meeting about?" Squall wondered as he looked around and frowned feeling out of sorts.

"Well it is simply about Ms. Trepe, as well as the problem about her and the father of the child." Cid commented not noticing Squall stiffened in his seat. "What of it. I thought the problem was fixed. I mean with Seifer being so and all." Squall said shortly as he watched the older man wishing the issue would just die. Cid heaved a sigh as he pulled a folder out from his desk, and flipped it open. "Well we have reason to believe that it was not Seifer. Dr. K. ran a sample of the fluid to match DNA with Seifer. It came out unmatched." Cid said softly as he heaved a sigh. "We still don't know who the father was. This is a problem. I do not wish to fire Quistis, but she can no longer work here. I would like you to transfer her to a new garden, and find the father. He should be transferred as well, just so this problem does not happen again." Cid added as he drummed his fingers on the table.

Squall sighed and shook his head. "Sir there is no point. She's a wonderful instructor, and as for the relationship, you seem to forget she is only in her twenties." Squall said as he watched the man for a moment. Cid shook his head not caring about the age as much the fact that she was a SeeD. "Squall please. We do not know if this was a relationship with a student. That is very damaging to Garden." The man commented as he shook his head.

"This could be damaging to Ms. Trepe. Her whole life is here. It would be unfair to take her away from it." Squall said trying to be as professional as he could. Emotions were clouding his mind about this one and that bothered him greatly. "She's a fighter Squall. She knows how to detach herself. Trepe will adjust. Send her to the new garden in Esthar." Cid said having enough of this conversation. Squall sighed and looked down as he thought several things though hoping to come up with something. "Am I to tell her or is that what the meeting between you two is about?" Squall wondered noting that Cid sighed and became uneasy "I would like you to talk it over and see who the father is. If she tells you, she may stay." Cid said as he looked down at the papers in the file.

"I know who the father is." Squall stated quietly as he raised his head looking at the fat man with distaste. "The father of the baby is not a student. He did not break any rules, nor did she. Quistis came to me as a confident when the problem first arose. It was handled well, and the problem was solved." Squall stated sounding like he was just giving a report of a mission.

"And what if she had not miscarried? What of it then? Would she have left? What would the father have done? Would he have stayed with her? Or would the child have ended up in an orphanage like she had?" Cid asked over stepping his boundaries on the subject. Squall glared full heartily at Cid, letting his anger grow by the second. "Do not presume to know the issues at hand between Quistis and the father. This has been taken care of. The father would have more than gladly given up his job as a SeeD, or membership of Garden to help Quistis." Squall growled out as he was now on his feet now, looking down at the porky man Squall glared hard wishing the fat little man would just explode or pop before his eyes. "Still point in case, I..." Cid started before stopping when the door opened.

"Sir?" Both men had turned to face the door as the blond woman poked in. "Ahh Quistis my child. We were just talking about you." Cid said brightly as if nothing was happening and Squall wasn't angry with him. Squall sighed, and slowly sank into the seat trying to remember on how to just breathe. "Come in come in. Well no use. Now that you're here we can all take openly." Cid said softly as he nodded to the chair next to Squall.

Quistis sat herself down gently next to Squall, feeling a little at odds over what was going on. Squall look very angry and that could only mean bad news. Quickly she stole a side glance of her husband. "Squall and I were just talking about having you relocated." Cid said brightly as if it were a promotion. Quistis took her eyes away from Cid and placed the on Squall hoping he would tell her something. Only when he didn't return the look did she know it was true. Hanging her head she sighed softly. "And why sir is that?" The blond woman wondered feeling like she was a small child once more and told she couldn't go home with the nice couple because they didn't want her.

"It concerns me that we still are not sure who the father is, nor if he is a student. We would hate to repeat past actions, so it is only fitting that we change your location." Cid said as if it all made perfect scene. Sighing Quistis toyed with the hem of her skirt thinking over what all she could do. "Is there any way I could stay?" Quistis wondered, rather sure she knew what the man was going to say. Squall sighed this time as he was tired of the same song and dance.

"We need to know who the father is. By putting distance between the two of you, we can keep this action from being repeated." Cid said with a tone that state that there was no more to be said about the issue. Sighing Quistis stood to her full height and glared down at the man. "The father of my child is no concern of yours or garden's. I do not see where this affects my teaching ability, or my work here. I am apart of the staff here, as well as a highly trained SeeD." Quistis snapped as she looked at the man and nearly growled.

"Yes. Yes you are my dear. The problem is that we are not so certain that it won't happen again. Seeing how you are unwilling to tell us who the father was, I am just going to have to send you away. Your papers will be sent, and you will move in two week. That is all." Cid said closing the file and slipping it into his desk.

Quistis glared hard at Cid, who keeps his eyes glued to the desk in paper work. Sighing she only half assed her solute and stormed off. Only after the door had been slammed did Cid look up. "Well she is not taking it well." He commented softly.

"No she is not sir. Expect Seifer and Zell's transfer in the morning, along with mine." Squall said as he stood up and nodded to Cid before Squall headed for the door. "Yours and who's?" Cid asked a little stunned at the sudden declaration that was leaving. "Seifer is like a brother to her. He'll leave, and Zell will too. I'm handing mine in as well." Squall called back as he was nearly to the door.

"What? Why?" Cid asked as he was sputtering and unsure what he would do if Squall left his possession as commander. Squall stopped at the door; his normal vacant look adored his face. "We're family. I am sure Selphie, Irvine, and most likely Rinoa will follow all the same." Squall added as he shrugged while Cid gaped as Squall left. Smiling lightly he found Quistis standing at the elevator waiting for him.

"Guess I'm leaving." Quistis whispered as she looked down. Squall smiled even more as they walked into the lift. "Yeah we are. Tell Seifer tonight so we can all head out together." Squall added as he smiled brightly at his wife. Quistis smiled brightly as se wrapped her arms around Squall. "I love you." Quistis whispered as she nuzzled her face into Squall's neck. "I love you too." Squall sighed out with a bright smile that was starting to be normal for him around Quistis.

Zoe


	10. 10

AN: thank you for reading.

Ten: Kimi no

The day went by as always, as nothing ever changed in garden. Squall locked himself in his office working hard on getting things together for the next poor soul who was taking his place, though he didn't care really. He was leaving with his wife for a life away from Cid and with what he felt was his family. Chuckling lightly, Squall's stormy eyes scanned the papers in his hand. They would be leaving this place in two weeks. In two weeks they would be in a new place with a new life; together with Quistis.

Meanwhile Quistis was in the training center blowing off steam. She had killed most of the bigger game, or else frightened them away. Bring her whip down hard on a Grat, she killed it with one hit, growling she went after another. "Fucking ass." She grumbled as she looked for another animal to fight; a rustle in the bushes grabbed her attention. Swinging her whips around she moved to strike whatever it was dead, but stopped when she noticed the blond spikes of her friend Zell.

Having a late reaction she moved her hand just in time to only nip the very tip of Zell's spiked blond hair. Yelping Zell stood up and glared at whoever touched his hair, but once he saw Quistis his eyes softened. "O... Sorry." Zell said as his face turned a bit red as Quistis' twisted her whip in frustration.

"Zell what the hell is wrong with you!? Someone could have killed you!" Quistis snapped as she glared at him hard. Zell opened his mouth to speak but Quistis stopped him. "No wait... Don't answer. It's you." Quistis mumbled while sighing as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sorry…. I've been rather stressed…" The blond woman added as she shook her head wanting to take a moment to breath. Zell looked her over and frowned, noting how tired she was looking and how the glow was fading from her face.

"I can see." Zell mumbled as he walked closer to her, worry covering his face. "Everything ok?" Zell asked while reaching up to touch her cheek. He was worried about her, and unlike Seifer, Zell took care to stay calm and let her explain when she was ready, rather than push her into answering him right away.

Quistis nodded as he placed her hand on top of his. "Yes. I am. I'm just tired." Quistis whispered as she ran a hand down her face and groaned softly. Zell pulled her closer to himself, wrapping his arms around her gently. "Ug... I swear one day someone is going to kill Cid and everyone will celebrate." Quistis grumbled as she let Zell hold her close. Zell chuckled lightly as he pulled back and looked her in the eyes, offering her a small smile as he wouldn't mind that so much.

"What happened?" Zell questioned not wanting to push Quistis but knew she would tell him soon. "He wants me to transfer to Esthar. The papers are already in." Quistis said with a small sigh as she closed her eyes and leaned into the shorter blond. Zell's mouth dropped open as he looked his close friend in the eyes; there was no way in hell he was going to let her go, and neither would Seifer. "Hey... Come on. I'll go up to the office and grab papers for Seifer and me. We'll put them in tonight." Zell offered as he smiled at Quistis with bright eyes.

Smiling lightly Quistis let Zell drag her out of the training center and up to the elevator, his mind set on getting the paperwork in and everything done. "Zell…" She mumbled softly not sure if Seifer really wanted to go as well with them. "Don't worry Quisty. I know Seifer will want to come and we're not letting you leave alone… And as Seifer would say," Zell added as he puffed up his chest to make the best impression he could muster of his lover. "We aren't leaving her alone with that Ice Prince." Zell let go of a laugh as he shook his head and smiled at the bruent.

Both laughed playfully as they headed to Squall's office, with their papers in hand, having joked as they filled them out. The commander had to look them over and approve the paper work before Cid got them. It was no problem, Squall would approve and everyone would leave together. They were family, which was the plan.

That night every gathered in Squall's room, making sure the whole group knew what was going on. Everyone even Rinoa agreed on making to move together to stay as a family, seeing as they were all they had. They had found one another after years of not remembering and wished to keep it that way. Once they were gone Quistis curled into Squall's lap and smiled softly up at him. "Are we really going to try for another baby? I mean if so... we should make our marriage known." Quistis said softly as she pressed into the man.

"Yes. Maybe we should make it known." Squall said softly kissing the blonde's lips while holding her close. There was a knock on the door that made them both sigh, slowly getting annoyed when they were interrupted all the time like this. Getting up Squall made his way over to the door finding Cid standing there. "We have to talk my boy.' Cid demanded as he looked the pair over.

The small man pushed his way past Squall and sighed. "I just got done talking with the doctor. I know who the father is now and I didn't you tell me." Cid's small eyes burned into Squall as he spoke. Glancing back for a moment Squall looked to the sofa where Quistis was laying down, thankful he fat little man hadn't noticed her.

"We didn't break any laws so I didn't see it as needed to know information." Squall said; giving off a small sigh the stormy eyed man looked down at Cid. "But you did.' Cid huffed out, his short frame looking as though it had been puffed up. "You're a higher SeeD than she is. You can not have a relationship with her." Cid said out right as he watched the brunet with worried eyes. Growling Squall towered over the older man, fire burning in his eyes. "We never dated. The laws only state we couldn't court one another. There was no dating courtship or anything like that between us." Squall snapped as he looked down on the short man wanting to be intimidating to the man more than anything at this moment. Cid was at one point like a father to him but right now he was a threat and that had to be removed.

"You can not say that, Squall you can not look me in the eyes and say that. You two have been together and it's clear. This is costing Trepe her job." Cid snapped as he looked at the brunet without backing down. Slowly Quistis sat up to watch the two in a power struggle, wanting to intervene but not knowing when. Squall looked rather intimidating standing over Cid, glaring at him demanding him to stop talking at once. "We never dated. We got drunk and married when we were on vacation." He stated simply knowing the trough was best. "There's nothing about marriage in Garden laws." Squall stated bluntly while taking a deep breath as Cid looked Squall over.

"It's true sir." Quistis said as she got up and came out from behind the sofa; Quistis walked to Squall, wrapping her arms around him. "We got drunk and woke up the next day married to one another." Quistis stated right out as she gripped Squall's hand tightly in her own while looking to the shorter man. Blinking rather fast the smaller man looked Quistis over then Squall taking his time. He wasn't sure if the pair was lying or not. Sighing he shook his head. "I have no proof either way. Squall you are denied your transfer and Quistis will be moved though she may keep her position as instructor." Cid commented as he stepped back while Squall took a step closer to the small man.

"Squall." Quistis whispered as she held him back not wanting him to attack the headmaster. "I am sorry but unless I have proof there was no courting then there is nothing I can do." Cid stammered as he turned and left. Quistis looked over at Squall and smiled sadly at him. "It's aright love.. I can head out and we'll see one another." She whispered softly. Sighing she cuddled him keeping him from going after Cid.

"This is annoying." Squall growled out as he pressed into Quistis with a small sigh. "I know my love." Quistis whispered out as she kissed Squall's neck and smiled gently at him. "But we can find something that will help." He said softly with a small chuckle as Quistis' fingers brushed along his neck and hit a ticklish spot.

Blinking at Squall's chuckles Quistis smiled as she ran her hand over the spot again. "You're ticklish." Quistis said softly as she ran her hand back over the spot again. Pulling back Squall shook his head. "No.' He said softly as he shook his head. "Yes" Quistis commented as she went to touch him again. Backing up the brunet laughed softly as he turned to turn away from Quistis. "Get back here.' The blond woman called out chasing him. The pair laughed as they ran around playing letting go of their pent up energy go in a happy playful manner.

It was going to be a hard for the group to stay together and live like they wanted to. Sighing Quistis flopped on the bed with Squall after chasing him into the bedroom. Groaning she cuddled up with him. "What are we going to do?" Quistis wondered softly as she kissed his cheek. Squall sighed deeply as he ran his hand down her back. "I do not know; I could threaten Cid and just leave." He whispered as he kissed her head softly not fully sure on what to do with anything. "If you want to do so." Quistis whispered as she ran her hand down his chest gently. Squall hummed as he snuggled her to him and nipped her hear. "I will go in and speak with him tomorrow my wife." Squall whispered as he ran his hand down her back with a small smile. "Sleep my love tomorrow is a new day." Squall whispered as he smiled down at her. That night the pair slept wrapped in one another's arms.


End file.
